Mascarade
by prince-ninou
Summary: Tout les plans de Regina pour exclure Emma Swan de sa vie et celle de son fils, sont inefficaces, ces plans ne font que l'éloigner d'Henry. Et si pour ne pas perdre son fils, Regina décidait au contraire de se rapprocher d'Emma Swan et devenir son amie au moins en apparence, et si elle se trouvait prise à son propre piège ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Crépuscule

Titre: Mascarade

Disclamer: Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, sauf les personnages!Tous appartiennent à Adam Horowitz et à Edward Kitsis! Sauf Regina! Je peux la garder? Non? Vraiment pas? Même son corps? Ok...

Pairing: Regina/Emma donc homophobe passez votre chemin ceci n'est pas du tout pour vous!

Note: C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. La fiction devrais comporter entre 15 et 20 chapitre peut être moins ou plus je sais pas encore. Merci à Estelle d'être ma Bêta, de m'avoir supporter une année entière au lycée et d'aujourd'hui me soutenir dans ma fiction =)

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Crépuscule

Le voile noir de la nuit qui masquait le ciel commençait à tomber. Le soleil se lève sur Storybrooke et une nouvelle journée est sur le point de commencer. Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux commençait à résonner un peu partout dans les rues de la ville, annonçant l'éveil de la vie. Les commerce nocturnes fermaient, laissant leurs derniers clients rentrer chez eux d'un pas chancelant et hasardeux, Storybrooke sous les rayon d'un soleil naissant se réveillait peu à peu, le vent détacha quelques feuilles encore vertes des arbres, les emportant dans une danse gracieuse et tourbillonnante, les feuilles virevoltaient dans le ciel de Storybrooke encore engourdi par la nuit. Le vent cessa, les feuilles glissèrent doucement vers le bitume, se séparant les unes des autres, chacune suivant sa propre destiné. L'une d'elle d'un vert éclatant continuait de voler dans le ciel, et dans une dernière boucle se glissa discrètement par une fenêtre restée entrouverte, terminant son voyage sur le front d'un joli visage.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une jeune femme était étendue sur un lit, recouverte d'un drap de soie blanc, la tête délicatement posée sur un oreiller moelleux. C'était une jeune femme élancée qui semblait à première vue, avoir vingt-cinq ou trente ans. Sa courte chevelure d'ébène ébouriffée sur l'oreiller, semblait refléter les minces rayons de lumière qui filtraient du dehors, illuminant son doux visage comme entouré d'une aura. Elle avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec une respiration invariablement calme et apaisée. Cette jeune femme inspirant à ce moment la pureté et la paix était pourtant une terrifiante et puissante sorcière. Qui se serait douté qu'une jeune femme paraissant aussi fragile, était une reine tellement cruelle, qu'on la nommait l'Evil Queen. [note de l'auteur :Je trouve que la nommer la "méchante reine", fait un peu cul-cul.]  
Elle fut soudain prise d'un léger soubresaut. Dans cette soudaine agitation, la feuille glissa de son front à son cou si délicat, un tel geste ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : elle rêvait.

_… Ques'... Qui est-ce ? À qui appartient cette ombre ? Elle avança, l'ombre disparut dans l'obscurité, elle se mit à courir dans l'obscurité. Tout était si sombre, elle continua de courir, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé, elle ne sut où aller. Elle revit cette ombre dans l'obscurité, elle se mit à lui courir après aussi vite qu'elle pu. À nouveau, elle l'aperçut, marchant d'un pas posé lui tournant le dos. Alors dans cette obscurité, une faible lueur perça, comme si cette ombre attirait la lumière, où qu'elle soit... cette lueur fut suffisante pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Elle l'a reconnut aussitôt. C'est... C'est... Elle s'arrêta, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. L'ombre _  
_s'arrêta également, la lumière éclairant faiblement son visage. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle à toutes jambes tandis que cette ombre reprenait sa marche, la lueur ayant disparut. Elle courait, courait à perdre haleine, le bras tendu droit devant, pour la saisir par l'épaule, elle allait presque la toucher, plus que quelques mètres, qui se transforment petit à petit en centimètres, elle se répéta intérieurement : je suis sure que c'est elle, il faut que je la rattrape, c'est elle, ça ne peut être personne d'autre à part... Un plafond !?_

Le plafond de sa chambre, elle le reconnut, les yeux mis-clos, elle le contemplait. Elle se rendit compte que son bras droit était dressé vers celui-ci.

-Pourquoi je lève le bras ? Se questionna-t-elle dans un murmure, tout à l'abaissant.

Il ne lui restait rien de son rêve, rien que sa mémoire veuille lui restituer. La jeune femme tourna la tête reprenant ses repères après avoir émergé du monde des songes, elle se redressa doucement sur son lit, la feuille tomba prés de son ventre, elle la saisit avec étonnement, et la déposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet. Se rendant compte que le soleil était déjà levé et qu'elle avait du dormir plus que d'habitude. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit complément et contempla son pommier, son compagnon depuis si longtemps aujourd'hui.  
Dans ses pensée, la jeune femme ne perçut rien des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, ni les coup que l'on porta à sa porte. Ce fut finalement une voix qui la tira de ses songes.

- Maman, tu n'est pas encore réveillée ? Demanda une petite voix.

- Si, Si... Je le suis. Qui y'a t'il ? Pourquoi est tu déjà habillé ? Répondit-elle précipitamment mais d'une voix douce en s'écartant de la fenêtre, et l'observant dorénavant.

- Aujourd'hui on est dimanche, tu m'as autorisé à passer la journée avec Emma, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oui, c'est exact... très bien, tu prends le petit déjeuner avec moi avant de partir ? Dit elle d'une voix ferme enfin de ne pas laisser paraître son anxiété.

- Non, je vais le prendre avec Emma chez Granny's... Tiens, j'entends la voiture d'Emma. J'y vais. A ce soir ! Dit-il en se précipitant hors de la chambre en courant.

- Henry ! Je veux que tu sois rentré à 17h. Pas de retard ! Cria t-elle en espérant que son fils ait entendu.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et une voiture redémarrer, elle resta un moment debout, immobile en réfléchissant, puis détourna son visage de la porte, pour se laisser tomber dans son lit, non sans grâce, s'allongeant ses yeux chocolat grand ouverts. Elle pensait à l'attitude d'Henry.  
Pourquoi, est-il toujours si heureux de passer du temps avec Emma et jamais avec moi... Pourquoi cette femme qui l'abandonné à le droit au sourire et au rire d'Henry, alors que moi je n'ai que des silences. Moi qui ait pris soin de lui, moi qui était présente, alors qu'Emma était je ne sais où. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi mon fils ne semble-t-il pas m'aimer... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui, j'ai accepté la présence d'Emma dans notre vie, pour lui. J'accepte qu'il passe du temps avec elle, alors que cela me brise le cœur. Je me montre même aimable avec celle-ci, alors que ma seule envie est d'écraser son cœur entre mes mains. Je n'ai rien fait ces temps-ci qui puisse déplaire à Henry, et pourtant, ce fossé entre nous semble devenir de plus en plus profond.

Tout en se parlant à elle même, elle fixait le plafond.

-Je laisse Henry avoir tout les contacts qu'il désire avec Emma, je ne l'en empêche même plus, si il souhaite la voir, lui parler, l'appeler, il le fait, pourtant ça n'a pas suscité un plus grand intérêt à mon égard, au contraire, c'est presque comme si je n'existais plus. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut.

Sur ce elle se leva d'un bond. Elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires et prit la direction de sa salle de bain personnelle où elle avait l'intention de prendre un bon bain chaud afin de se détendre et de trouver une solution à son problème. Ce fut un agréable moment, elle put se relaxer à sa guise dans son bain. Après s'être coiffée, habillée, fait toutes ces choses qu'une femme fait dans une salle de bain, elle sortit. Elle avait même trouvé la solution à son problème.

Avant de sortir, elle prit une feuille blanche et griffonna deux mots, « rappeler, rêve. » puis prit la feuille verte sur sa table de chevet, la déposa dans la feuille blanche puis la replia en 4, et la reposa ensuite. Après quoi, elle n'avala presque rien pour le petit déjeuner, tant elle était pressée de mettre son plan à exécution. Puis elle se dirigea rapidement vers le vestibule, chaussa ses chaussures à talons noires et sortit. C'était une belle matinée, le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage, le soleil était déjà bien levé, et les rues étaient déjà bien animées surtout pour un dimanche matin. Elle observa le monde autour et se mit en marche vers la mairie, dans son bureau elle serait plus à l'aise enfin de peaufiner les détailles de son plan.

Pour récupérer Henry, ou au moins garder une place dans sa vie, elle n'avait qu'une solution, devenir "amie" avec Emma Swan. Elle, Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, L'Evil Queen par dessus le marché! Devait réussir à devenir "amie" avec celle qui lui avait volé le cœur son fils, devenir amie avec une femme qu'elle haïssait et était en plus devenue Shérif de Storybrooke. Elle devait devenir son "amie" ou moins en apparence. Car si c'était le cas, peut être qu'Henry laisserait tomber ces histoires de malédiction, ne penserait plus qu'elle est l'Evil Queen. [Note de l'auteur: Je doute encore si je fais de Regina ou pas la vrai Evil Queen] . Et même peut être qu'elle pourrait partager les journées d'Henry et d'Emma... (Regina trouvait cela vraiment humiliant d'en être réduite à avoir ce genre d'espérance, l'amour est véritablement une faiblesse...). Elle préférait, partager son fils plutôt que de le perdre, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, elle avait tout recommencé et tout repris de zéro, à Storybrooke, elle n'était plus la Reine, l'Evil Queen, seulement Regina, elle avait supprimé son passé et s'était crée un avenir, un avenir avec Henry, il n'était certainement pas question de le perdre et de se retrouver seule à nouveau, comme ça avait pu se produire avec Daniel. Et puis tout ses plans pour éloigner Emma Swan de leur vie, n'avaient fait qu'éloigner Henry. Donc si elle voulait se rapprocher de son fils, cela commençait par sa mère biologique. De plus, si le Maire et le Shérif deviennent "amis" enfin plutôt si elles cessaient d'être sans cesse à couteau tirés, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique à son image et au bien de la ville. Bien sur que cela ne sera qu'une mascarade, Regina n'avait pas d'ami, elle n'avait confiance en personne... ça ne serait donc que cela, une mascarade mais une mascarade nécessaire !

* * *

Voila Voila ! Je tiens à précisé que la fiction ne se situe pas vraiment dans la série, enfin si avant la saison 2 évidement puisque Emma ne croit pas encore à la malédiction. Ainsi il est possible que la fiction apporte** peut être** une sorte de fin alternative à la saison 1 et une suite à la saison 2... Enfin je verrais bien comment cela se développe... Bisou baveux

**Prince Ninou**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Regina

Titre: Mascarade

Note: Voila le deuxième chapitre, le poste plutôt rapidement, parce que déjà je viens de finir de l'écrire ainsi que le 3éme chapitre (j'ai de l'inspiration là toute suite). Le troisième chapitre devrais arrivé demain ensuite, je prendrais un rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine environ (enfin je peux rien promettre avec la fac...) bon je vous laisse maintenant ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Regina

Arpentant les rues de Storybrooke à présent tout à fait éveillée. Regina marchait calmement dans la foule, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres. Elle tourna au coin de la rue et passa devant le magasin de Mr. French, le parfum des fleurs embaumant la rue, elle trouva cela plutôt agréable, elle prit note mentalement d'y faire un tour dés le lendemain, afin d'acheter quelques fleurs et plantes, après tout les plantes étaient plus faciles à comprendre que les humains ! Continuant son chemin, elle arriva dans la rue où était situé Granny's. En voyant le restaurant, elle étouffa un petit rire, en pensant que son inconscient la menait à l'endroit où son fils et Emma Swan venaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner et où la jolie blonde passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Cette jeune femme blonde qui était maintenant devenue incontournable dans cette ville en devenant le nouveau Shérif dont le caractère persévérant et sa volonté de réussir l'avait conduit à incarner pour cette ville, l'espoir et le courage. Et pour cela même, Regina la haïssait d'autant plus.

Regina avait beaucoup traîné ce matin, s'était levée plus tard qu'à son habitude et au lieu d'aller à son bureau elle avait flâné dans les rues de sa ville, elle décida donc de déjeuner chez Granny's, et d'enfin goûter aux lasagnes de cette vielle grand-mère dont tout le monde clamait qu'elles étaient délicieuses, ce dont Regina doutait fort sachant que ces « fameuses » lasagnes étaient congelées, pour ensuite être réchauffées et servies au clients. Si les habitants le savaient ce serait la fin d'un mythe ! Regina entra, prit place et attendit que Red vienne prendre sa commande. Quand Red avait enfin dénié prendre sa commende et qu'elle avait demandé des lasagnes, elle l'avait vu devenir aussi rouge que ses mèches, elle crut même que Red allait s'évanouir sous la surprise, ce qui amusa Regina, elle aimait créer ce type de réactions chez ses « victimes » . Une fois servit, elle goûtât avec appréhension les lasagnes et à sa grande surprise, les trouva délicieuses, non sans classe elle mangea rapidement, il faut dire que son petit déjeuner ne l'avait pas rassasié. Une fois fini, elle resta un peu à rêvasser, essayant de se rappeler de son rêve, elle régla l'addition et sortit du restaurant, elle renonça à aller à son bureau après tout on était dimanche, et elle avait le droit à un jour de repos, elle décida donc de continuer de flâner dans la ville.

Elle décida enfin de rentrer chez elle, il était 16h45 , elle décida de faire du chocolat chaud à la cannelle, pour Henry qui ne devrait pas tarder, elle décida d'en faire également pour Emma Swan. Autant mettre son plan à exécution le plus rapidement possible. Elle se fit un café noir, installa les tasses sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi que des petits biscuits, et tout ce qu'il faut pour un goûter sympathique. Elle monta dans sa chambre, afin de se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, elle revit le papier sur sa table basse, elle allait le prendre lorsqu'elle entendit une voiture arriver. Regina redescendit aussitôt accueillir son fils.

-Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ! Dit-il en se faufilant en coup de vent dans la maison et en montant directement à l'étage sans même, un regard pour sa mère.

-Nous avons passé la mâtiné au cinéma, mangé des hamburgers et nous avons passé le reste de l'après-midi sur la plage, il s'est beaucoup amusé. Dit Emma, pour informer Regina qui suivait son fils du regard.

Regina se tourna doucement vers Emma, et lui sourit.

-Merci, j'ai fait de chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour Henry, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le goûter à moins que ce soit déjà fait ? Demande doucement Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

Emma frissonna, Regina la regardait dans les yeux, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle fouillait son âme, qu'elle était nue et sans défense face au grand méchant loup. Et pourtant Emma trouva dans les yeux de Regina une forme de chaleur, elle s'étonna de la couleur des yeux de la mairesse de la ville, elle les avait toujours cru aussi noir que ses cheveux et pourtant en cette instant, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient en réalité d'une jolie couleur chocolat, un chocolat quasi noisette, qui donnait envie de s'y perdre. Regina notant le manque de réaction et l'immobilité du Shérif reprit la parole.

-C'est un chocolat chaud, pas du poison vous savez !? Dit-elle d'une voix amusée, mais douce à la fois ne voulant pas la faire fuir.

-Euh oui, d'accord, avec plaisir. Répondit Emma, sans répondre à la petite boutade de Regina.

Regina se dégagea de l'entrée afin de laisser passer Emma. Emma entra et attendit que Regina fermait la porte, quand ce fut fait Emma eut l'impression d'être prise au piège. Regina repassa devant elle et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine où Emma remarqua les trois tasses, elle grimaça, ce qui fit sourire Regina.

-Il y a deux tasses de chocolat à la cannelle (comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué.) prenez celle que vous voulez, et installez vous je vais monter chercher Henry. Dit-elle avec son petit sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

Au même moment Henry descendit les escaliers en trombe, rejoignant ses « mères » dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de voir Emma, mais ne dit rien et s'installa à ses cotés, sous les yeux d'une Regina qui semblait contrariée.

-Henry ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Tu pourrais tomber, c'est DAN-GE-REUX !

-Environ 2,246 fois ! Souffla t-il presque exaspéré. (Il a de qui tenir niveau caractère notre bambin.)

Regina n'ajouta rien, elle ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute avec son fils, Bien que elle se disait que c'était déjà mieux que le silence... elle se dirigea vers sa chaise lorsqu'elle entendit Emma dire à son fils.

-Ta mère a raison, c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te faire très mal si tu tombais !

Regina la regarda, surprise et lui fit un merci de la tête, Henry lui regardait Emma, comme si elle l'avait trahit, mais elle lui tendit un biscuit, qu'il prit, abandonnant son duel oculaire. Regina demanda à Henry, comment s'était passé sa journée, question à laquelle il répondit simplement par « Très bien. », puis pendant une longue minute qui ressemblait à plusieurs tant le silence était pesant, Emma prit la parole, discutant avec Henry. C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste du goûter, Emma et Henry discutaient, et Regina les regardait sans rien dire en sirotant son café, elle ne voulait pas intervenir sachant que dés qu'elle se mêlerait à la conversation son fils y mettrait un terme, cette situation la blessait, elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Emma dans ses moments là, et pas la place d'invisible que lui donnait son fils. Mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était écoutant la conversation.

Le goûter fini, Henry dit au revoir à Emma, car il allait prendre une douche et faire quelques devoirs avant le dîner. Emma fit de même et regarda, Henry monter les escaliers, elle se tourna pour faire de même avec Regina, lorsque celle-ci, avant même qu'elle n'est prononcé un mot.

-J'aimerais que vous restiez encore un peu, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Dit-elle le visage et le regard vers les escaliers où Henry venait de disparaître.

-Bien. Répondit Emma surprise.

Emma suivit Regina, jusqu'au même petit salon, où Regina l'avait déjà accueillit, lors de sa venue à Storybrooke, et s'installa comme la dernière fois face à la mairesse.

-De quoi voulez vous me parlez ? Demanda directement Emma afin de ne pas se laisser dominer par Regina.

* * *

J'écris vraiment au jour le jour suivant l'inspiration du moment, du coup je me pose souvent des questions, j'ai souvent des doutes, etc donc si vous avez Twitter vous pouvez me suivre, je suis le **Prince_Ninou** (Comme c'est étonnant!). Twitter est une super plate-forme pour partager avec des inconnus et leur demander leur avis etc


	3. Chapitre 3 - Amie?

Titre: Mascarade

Note: Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe des deux premier chapitre (et même de celui-ci et des suivants), j'essaierais de les corriger au plus vite, je vais pas vous embêter plus (surtout que j'ai pas été cool avec la fin du chapitre 2... ) Enfin encore un peu pour dire merci à ceux suivent cette fiction et encore plus à ceux qui poste des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et me donne envie de continuer sans m'arrêter...Brefouille voilà déjà le chapitre 3.

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Amie ? Ou « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis »

_-De quoi voulez vous me parlez ? Demanda directement Emma afin de ne pas se laisser dominer par Regina_.

-C'est au sujet d'Henry. Répondit simplement Regina, elle était mal à l'aise, alors elle n'en ajouta pas plus.

-Vous ne voulez plus que je le vois, n'est ce pas ? Questionna Emma, sentant une colère sourde monter en elle.

-Non. Répondit Regina, en regardant Emma comme si elle était complètement idiote, Emma venait enfin de comprendre de qui Henry tenait cette expression.

-Alors pourquoi, je vous écoute. Dit simplement la jolie blonde, un peu perdue.

Regina était vraiment mal à l'aise, ce que ne sembla pas remarquer Emma. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, bien qu'elle y ait réfléchis toute la journée, elle n'allait pas lui dire : « Hey si on devenait amies, une soirée pyjama ça te tente ? », c'était pas vraiment son genre. De plus il fallait vraiment que ça fonctionne, cela était essentiel pour Regina et pour cela il allait falloir être un minimum sincère, le mensonge et la manipulation lui ayant plutôt desservis en ce qui concerne son fils, elle décida de lui dire la vérité, enfin pas toute la vérité non plus, juste le strict nécessaire.

-Vous avez pris une place importante dans sa vie, c'est indéniable, ainsi au début lorsque je ne l'autorisais pas à vous voir, il n'a eu de cesse de me désobéir pour vous voir, ses notes à l'école s'en sont ressenties, encore aujourd'hui, il pense que je vais tout faire pour vous éloigner de lui, vous semblez le penser aussi d'ailleurs... Seulement je suis sa mère, je ne veux que son bonheur, même si apparemment ce concept vous échappe à tout les deux... MAIS![voyant qu'Emma allait réagir] je ne suis pas là pour vous faire des reproches, seul le bonheur de mon fils m'importe, mais son bonheur semble directement lié au vôtre, ainsi nos conflits perturbent bien trop Henry, bien que nous soyons toujours aimables l'une envers l'autre, tout le monde sait, Henry particulièrement que nous ne nous portons pas dans nos cœur..._ (c'est si peu dire pensa Regina...)_

-Où voulez vous en venir, Madame le maire. La coupa Emma, assez perturbée par le monologue de Regina.

-J'allais y venir (_avant que vous me coupiez...)_, j'aimerais pour le bien d'Henry mais aussi pour celui de Storybrooke, car comme vous me l'avez si bien rappeler je suis le maire de cette ville et vous son sheriff que nous essayons de devenir plus « proche » [Regina grimaça involontairement] pas forcément des « amies » mais quelque chose d'approchant... J'aimerais donc que nous rapprochions, ainsi vous pourrez par exemple, prendre plus ample part dans la vie d'Henry, en venant régulièrement, déjeuner ou dîner avec nous. De mon coté je suis prête à faire des efforts pour que cela fonctionne, ainsi pour commencer vous pourriez rester dîner avec nous ce soir.

Emma était abasourdie, elle était presque sure que Regina d'un moment à l'autre allait lui dire, qu'elle plaisantait et la foutrait dehors à coups de pied dans le cul ! Elle voulu éclater de rire, mais se retint, et décida d'observer Regina qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de chocolat de Regina, et comme tout à l'heure manqua de s'y perdre, (chocolat vraiment!) elle tenta quand même de déceler le moindre mensonge de la part de la brune, mais n'en vit aucun. Elle réfléchit à la proposition et la trouvait plutôt alléchante, plus de temps avec Henry, exactement ce qu'elle désirait, le seul hic, c'est que ça serait aussi du temps avec Regina, enfin si la brune était vraiment prête à faire des efforts, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Regina attendait toujours une réponse en silence mais en dévisageant la blonde, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensée. Emma se décida donc à répondre.

-Je suis d'accord, je pense que oui cela pourrait être bénéfique à Henry, donc j'accepte votre invitation à dîner. De mon coté je suis aussi prête à faire des efforts, et pour cela je pense que pour commencer nous pourrions nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms, êtes-vous d'accord ?

-Nous tutoyer ? Je suppose oui...

-Très bien... Regina, que mange-t-on ce soir ? Tu as besoin de mon aide pour le dîner ? Je ne suis pas une bonne cuisinière, mais si on me dit quoi faire, je peux être utile. Dit Emma de façon un peu gauche...

Quand Regina entendit Emma prononcer son prénom, elle eut un frisson, elle s'attendait à ce que dans sa bouche ça sonne comme une insulte, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et puis ensuite l'entendre la tutoyer, cela lui semblait très étrange et pas du tout naturelle, surtout qu'elle ne tutoyait que peu de gens, en réalité seulement Henry. Elle qui n'a même jamais tutoyé ses propres parents... Mais décida de se prendre au jeu, oui au jeu, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

-Je ne sais pas...Emma... je pensais à quelque chose de léger, puisque Henry et toi avez mangé des hamburgers à midi, et sûrement des sucreries dans l'après-midi si je ne me trompe pas...

-Sur ce coup je ne peux pas t'aider, je ne sais faire que des pâtes, et encore! Répondit Emma, sans noter l'accusation de Regina vis à vis des sucreries, et remarquant qu'elle aimait bien la façon dont Regina prononce son prénom.

-Ça te dirait des St Jacques, avec des crevettes et du homard le tout avec une sauce aux agrumes en plat principal, avec une salade en entrée et deux, trois macarons en dessert ? Répondit Regina en se demandant si elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait en cuisine.

-Henry aime ? Répondit Emma qui ne connaissait pas le plat.

-Oui, il aime les mélanges sucré-salé... alors tu en pense quoi ? Questionna la brune, toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec le tutoiement.

-Je suis d'accord, si Henry aime... on a les mêmes goûts en général. Dit Emma.

-Oui, c'est vrai ... la cannelle... dit la brune avec un petit sourire triste.

Regina sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la table était déjà débarrassée et les tasses déjà lavé. Emma l'avait suivi sans dire un mot et l'observait sortir tout ce qui lui était nécessaire à la préparation du repas. Il était clair pour Emma que Regina savait exactement où se trouvait quoi, dans sa cuisine, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, Regina semblait aimer tout contrôler, ainsi toute chose devait être à sa place, ce qui était compliqué avec un enfant, étant une personne à part entière. On ne peut pas le contrôler, Emma plaignait un peu Henry pour ce coté stricte de Regina, mais même temps, celui-ci ne manquait de rien matériellement, sauf peut être de chaleur humaine.  
Emma observa Regina de longues minutes, celle-ci se déplaçait avec grâce et ne semblait pas faire attention à la blonde à ses cotés. Emma se surprit à détailler le corps de sa « nouvelle amie », il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Regina Mills était une très belle femme, à plus de trente ans [note de l'auteur: Si elle savait qu'en vérité elle en avait plus de soixante...] elle gardait le corps d'une femme de vingt-cinq, des courbes parfaites, une peau mate, et sans défaut qui semblait d'une douceur incomparable, des jambes magnifiques... Emma préférera se stopper là, et demanda à Regina si elle avait besoin d'aide.

Celle-ci la regarda comme si elle avait oublié sa présence et lui répondit que non, à vrai dire, Regina adorait cuisiner, cela ressemblait un peu à la magie, magie non présente dans ce monde, qu'elle avait justement choisi pour cette raison. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait entreprit et regarda Emma, toujours présente dans la pièce l'observant et ne sachant quoi faire, Regina trouva qu'Emma avait un air enfantin avec ses grands yeux verts qui l'observaient, elle fut surprise de lui adresser un petit sourire, qu'Emma lui retourna. Regina prise de pitié pour Emma lui dit qu'elle pouvait rejoindre Henry dans sa chambre, celui-ci devait avoir déjà terminer sa douche et ses devoirs, et qu'elle les appellerait une fois le repas prêt. Emma remercia Regina, et sortit de la cuisine, laissant la brune continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé seule, et alla rejoindre Henry.

* * *

Voila le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que les précédent à bientôt pour la suite. Merci aux reviewers et à tout les autres qui ne font que la suivre.

Ps; Il s'avère qu'à l'heure fatidique je ne serai pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit de censé. Alors bonne année à tous.  
Buvez comme jamais, nous somme les survivants de la fin du monde après tout haha.

Et c'est en terminant mon année 2012 à entourée des mes amies que je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.  
A l'an prochain.

**Prince Ninou.**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Mise au point

Titre: Mascarade

Note : Bah voilà, 2013... 2012 a été pour moi une année très excitante et forte en émotions, en décisions, en découvertes, en espoirs et désillusions. J'ai eu peur de perdre mon frère,mon jumeau, ma moitié, l'autre partie de mon âme, peur qui persistera en 2013... J'ai eu mon bac (sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter), je suis entrée à l'université, j'ai presque été sur le point arrêté l'université... Finalement j'ai voulu arrêter le Droit pour faire de l'Histoire, j'ai décidé de rester en Droit. Je me suis fait des ami(e)s sincère et dévoué pour la vie... renforcé ses liens amicaux avec d'autre, perdu l'un des êtres les plus cher à mon cœur... J'ai vécu de courte (très courte) idylle... Bref, cette année a été pour moi l'année de l'expérimentation, et du passage dans une nouvelle phase de ma vie. 2013 s'ouvre sur l'inconnu, je n'ai pas de plan, pas de projet (sauf cette fiction), mais des rêves, des envies plein la tête et le cœur. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est suivre mon chemin, parsemé de belles rencontres, comme toujours, de musique et surtout d'amour!

En 2013, je vous souhaite rien d'autre que de l'amour, du love à l'état pur, car "If you have it, you don't need to have anything else, and if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have."

(Pour mes amis anglophobes : "Si vous l'avez, vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre, et si vous ne l'avez pas, peu importe ce que vous avez d'autre.")

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Mise au point.

_Emma remercia Regina, et sortit de la cuisine, laissant la brune continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé seule, et alla rejoindre Henry._

Une fois devant la porte de son fils, Emma toqua, elle ne reçut aucune réponse elle recommença, mais toujours rien, elle décida de toquer une troisième fois pour la forme mais d'entrer en même temps. Elle entrouvrit donc la porte et vit Henry assis à son bureau, elle se décida donc à parler.

-Je peux entrer ? Dit-elle, ne voulant pas non plus le déranger dans ses devoirs et donc prête à rejoindre Regina dans la cuisine.

-Emma ? Ah c'était toi...tu n'es pas partie ? Dit Henry en se tournant surpris et très étonné.

-Euuh... ouais ta mère m'a invité à dîner... dit elle en refermant la porte et se dirigeant vers le lit pour s'asseoir.

-Attends ! Elle t'invite à goûter, ensuite à dîner, tu trouves pas ça super suspect !? Elle prépare quelque chose de louche !

Emma ne savait que répondre, elle avait bien compris que si son fils ne lui avait pas répondu quand elle toquait à sa porte c'est parce qu'il pensait que c'était Regina, et à ce moment là, elle avait sincèrement de la peine pour la maire, vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'a absolument aucune envie de vous parler et qui vous prend pour une méchante reine... Enfin elle se demandait comment expliquer à Henry, qu'elle et Regina avaient décidé de s'entendre, et même de se rapprocher. Emma redoutait la réaction d'Henry à cette nouvelle.

-Écoutes gamin, j'ai discuté avec ta mère, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que pour ton bien, ça serait bien que je passe plus de temps avec toi... enfin avec vous, et donc de parfois venir dîner ou déjeuner avec vous deux. Bien pour toi et bien pour Storybrooke si nous essayons de devenir plus proche un peu comme des amies...Tu comprends ?

-Huum, j'avais bien raison, c'est louche, elle souhaite sûrement nous surveiller... elle doit se douter de quelque chose pour l'opération cobra...mais j'espère que tu as accepté, déjà comme ça je passerai plus de temps avec toi et moins avec elle... mais aussi parce qu'on va la prendre à son propre piège, elle va penser qu'elle a l'avantage et tu vas en profiter pour récolter des infos

-J'ai accepté, mais tu te souviens de mon super pouvoir ? Je l'ai utilisé sur ta mère et je pense pas qu'elle m'ait menti...

-Emma, c'est une sorcière, et pas n'importe laquelle, c'est l'Evil Queen ! Dit Henry avec sa fameuse expression « Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? » héritée de Regina.

-Ok gamin ! Je ferais attention. Dit Emma sachant que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien.

Henry et Emma discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant prés d'une heure et demi avant que Regina les appelle, et le dîner se déroula exactement de la même façon que le goûter, Regina silencieuse, pendant qu'Henry et Emma parlaient joyeusement. Emma remarqua ce silence mais ne dit rien se doutant que c'était pour ne pas être désagréable ou gâcher le repas, ainsi elle n'essaya pas d'intégrer Regina à la conversation, mais lui rejetât quand même quelques regards de temps en temps. A la fin du repas après qu'Henry soit monté se coucher, elles mirent au point ce nouvelle arrangement. Emma étant Shérif [Note de l'auteur : J'hésite toujours entre l'orthographe française et anglaise...] et n'ayant pas vraiment un emploi du temps fixe et défini, il était convenu qu'Emma préviendrait Regina une à deux heures avant le repas de sa présence. Regina se montrait particulièrement conciliante ce qui surprit grandement la blonde, mais préférant cette attitude qu'à celle qu'avait ultérieurement la brune, elle ne fit aucune remarque et se montra elle aussi conciliante. Regina était patiente elle savait que la blonde, n'allait pas d'un coup d'un seul croire en sa bonne foi, il faudrait du temps et Regina elle en avait plein. Ainsi débuta l'étrange relation entre Emma et Regina.

* * *

Désoler vraiment ce chapitre est très court, je savais exactement ce que je voulais mettre dedans, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je crois que j'aime pas trop faire parler Henry... alors je me suis résignée à le laisser comme ça, mais je peux déjà vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera un plus long . Bisou Merci au reviwers et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

**Prince Ninou**


	5. Chapitre 5 – Conversation

Titre: Mascarade

Note : Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ENFIN, bref ma semaine de partiel est terminé .

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Conversation.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'Emma venait régulièrement dîner et parfois déjeuner avec les Mills, et tout se passait bien, Regina pendant les repas ne parlait pas, se contentait d'observer en silence les conversations d'Emma et d'Henry et elle ne participait pas aux après-midis ou aux journées mère-fils de ces derniers, n'osant le demander. Emma et Regina les rares fois où elles avaient une conversation trouvaient plus facile de se tutoyer au fil des semaines. Henry grâce à l'intervention d'Emma, n' ignorait plus Regina quand celle-ci lui demandait quelque chose. Emma trouvait Regina de plus en plus agréable. Regina elle pensait qu'elle aurait plutôt été énervée par la présence d'Emma dans sa maison, mais en réalité et à sa grande surprise, elle trouvait la présence de la blonde agréable, les repas n'étaient plus silencieux, et rien que pour ça elle aurait presque demandé à la blonde d'être constamment avec eux... Regina ne supportait plus, les silences pensant d'Henry, bien que désormais il ne l'ignorait plus totalement. Cela lui rappelait de bien trop mauvais souvenirs, souvenirs d'un passé avec sa mère Cora qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier.

Et un soir, après qu'Henry soit parti se coucher, car il avait école le lendemain, Regina avait proposé un verre à Emma avant de partir ce qu'elle avait accepté, il fallait dire que Regina faisait vraiment des efforts et ça, Emma devait le reconnaître, rester seule avec la brune ne lui était désormais plus si effrayant. De plus au fil des semaines elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas Regina, elle ne savait rien d'elle, ni de son passé, mise à part sa passion pour les pommes et son pommier. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur celle qui était aujourd'hui la mère de son fils. Assises l'une en face de l'autre dans le petit salon, Emma se lança :

-Regina...toi et Henry, vous êtes que tout les deux, hein...je veux dire Henry ne m'a jamais parlé de ses grand-parents...et puis il n'y a pas de photo de famille dans cette maison... je me demandais donc...Aaah je sais pas comment dire... Commença Emma en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

-Oui, il n'y a que moi et Henry. Répondit Regina ne voyant pas ou la blonde voulait en venir.

-Je veux dire... tu n'as pas de famille... rien ? Questionna Emma.

-_Regina frissonna mais répondit _: Mon père est mort une dizaine d'années avant la naissance d'Henry, tu as d'ailleurs vu sa tombe dans le tombeau avec Graham...

-Oh c'était le sein... toutes mes condoléances. Dit Emma en se rappelant comment cela s'était passé et le coup de poing que lui avait asséné Regina. Mais il y a qu'une tombe, et ta mère ?

Cette fois Regina frissonna et grimaça, ce que vit tout de suite Emma.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-_Regina souffla et répondit d'une voix calme_ : Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas...Mon père était un homme aimant et généreux..._Elle regarda Emma droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix pas très assurée :_ Et ma mère est... elle est... partie...

-_Emma n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu la fin, car Regina l'avait pratiquement murmuré. :_ Partie ? … Répondit-elle

Il eut un silence, Regina semblait plonger dans de vieux souvenirs et Emma se sentait très maladroite et serait bien partie se terrer dans un trou si elle avait eu l'occasion. Mais Emma reprit.

-Ça veux dire que si il t'arrive quelque chose, ta mère obtiendrait la garde d'Henry ?

-Pourquoi tu veux m'assassiner ? répondit immédiatement Regina, d'un ton ironique.

-Euh non... dit Emma un peu surprise, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu Regina parler de cette façon.

-Je plaisantais... Non, jamais Cora n'aura la garde de mon fils ! Dit Regina en grimaçant... De toutes façons c'est impossible, elle est morte quelques mois après mon père. Termina t-elle de dire.

Emma réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Regina. Si Emma avait bien compris et interpréter les paroles de Regina, elle aimait beaucoup son père, l'ayant décrit comme quelqu'un de doux, mais semblait être en colère contre sa mère, l'appelant par son prénom « Cora » et quand bien même celle-ci était morte depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Regina, par le fait que sa mère soit partie et pourquoi dans le tombeau seul reposait la tombe de son père... Elle ressentait de la compassion pour Regina qui était devenu orpheline alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année...Regina n'avait pas d'amis à sa connaissance et se doutait que cela devait déjà être le cas à l'époque et donc qu'elle avait dû être bien seule avant l'arrivée d'Henry, elles n'étaient pas si différente au finale...

-D'autres questions ? Demanda Regina intriguée par la moue enfantine d'Emma quand elle réfléchissait...

Parce qu'à force de passer du temps avec Emma, Regina avait réussi à comprendre quelques une ses expressions, et avait remarqué que lorsque Emma réfléchissait, elle plissait les lèvres et son petit nez dans une mimique tout à fait enfantine qui faisait sourire Regina.

-Oui, mais je voudrais pas abusée. Répondit Emma.

-Demandes moi, si ta question ne me plaît pas ou que je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre, je te le dirais et puis voilà ! Dit-elle, après tout il fallait qu'elles deviennent proches, c'était ça le plan non ? n'était-ce pas la meilleure façon d'y arriver, d'avoir une conversation, et donc de se révéler un peu ?

-Pourquoi avoir adopté ? Je veux dire tu aurais pu avoir ton propre enfant, non ? Demanda Emma car l'idée que Regina soit stérile lui était étrange...

-Henry est mon fils, il l'est autant que si je l'avais mis au monde moi-même... Et pour avoir un enfant il faut être deux, non ? J'étais célibataire et je voulais devenir mère, je me suis donc tourné vers l'adoption.

-Regina, je ne voulais pas dire qu'Henry n'est pas ton fils, tu le sais, j'ai tendance à mal m'exprimer... Ça n'a pas été trop dure de l'élever seule ?

-Je sais et j'avais compris, je voulais juste le préciser, oui et non, je n'avais jamais été mère, mais je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu au début, et puis avec les semaines c'est devenu plus facile, plus naturel, ensuite ça reste toujours un peu dur, c'est un deuxième emploi et celui-ci est à plein temps, y a pas de congé, pas de vacances...

-Et puis tu avais l'exemple de ta mère, moi à 18ans je me voyais mal élevé un enfant alors que je n'avais moi-même jamais eu de parents, ni même les moyens pour lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Ma mère n'était pas un exemple à suivre...enfin oui, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait adopter...

_-Emma était restée intriguer par la première phrase de Regina, mais encore plus par la seconde et ne put s'empêcher de dire _: Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Regina Mills ? Ce qu'Emma regretta juste après, elle craignait sa réaction .

Regina éclatât de rire, d'un rire cristallin, qu'Emma n'avait jamais entendu de la part de la brune, un rire sincère, pas l'un de ses horrible rire qui la faisait ressembler aux méchantes sorcières de Disney. Et pendant ses 10 secondes où Regina riait, Emma l'a trouva magnifique, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, belle comme jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé. Et pourtant Emma était l'une des première à reconnaître que Regina était belle, mais là, en cet instant, elle l'était encore plus...

-Je suis capable d'empathie et de sentiment, mais chut ! Ne le dis à personne, cela risquerait de ruiner mon image ! J'ai une réputation à tenir après tout ! Dit-elle en rigolant !

-Je n'en doutais pas (enfin si, j'en doutais carrément...) mais j'ai pas l'habitude, ça doit être pour ça ! Dit Emma en pensant que l'alcool de Regina monte vite au cerveau ou alors que la brune était en train de fissurer le mur autour de son cœur.

-Je crois qu'il est tant pour toi de dormir, un sheriff fatigué n'est pas un bon sheriff ! Répondit Regina en souriant

-Dis plutôt que tu es épuisée, Madame le Maire ! La taquina Emma

-Absolument pas, sheriff ! Répondit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Va dormir Regina, un maire fatigué n'est pas un bon maire non plus ! Bonne Nuit et à demain soir ? Dit Emma en se levant du canapé de manière un peu bancale.

-Oh, ! Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire dans ton état, ça ne serait pas responsable... j'ai une chambre d'ami, tu vas y dormir ce soir ! Ordonna Regina après avoir vu la façon dont s'était relevé Emma.

-Euuh... mais j'ai pas de vêtement, rien et puis t'inquiètes pas, je peux rentrer je ne suis pas si fatiguée et j'ai même pas fini mon verre. Lui répondit Emma.

-Je ne préfère pas, vraiment... pour les vêtements et le reste, je t'en prêterais nous avons quasiment la même taille. Restes et tu partiras tôt demain matin pour récupérer tes affaires chez toi... Répondit Regina.

-Ok ok... c'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter de mon sort ! Dit Emma.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Henry serait persuadé que ça serait de ma faute et ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Répondit Regina, sachant que c'était à moitié la vérité, l'autre était que oui elle était inquiète pour Emma, si il lui arrivait quelque chose, ça serait à nouveau le silence, dieu que Regina haïssait le silence !

-Bon, je te suis, où est cette chambre que nous puissions enfin dormir ! Dit Emma, qui ne voulait pas noter la précédente remarque de Regina, parce que c'était la vérité, une triste et terrible vérité. Henry était persuadé que Regina était maléfique, qu'elle faisait semblant de l'aimer, encore une fois elle eut de la compassion pour cette femme.

Emma suivit Regina à l'étage. Entra dans la chambre d'ami, s'essaya sur le lit, pendant que Regina allait lui chercher ce qu'il lui fallait, un pyjama et des vêtements. Regina revient avec un pyjama en soie bleu nuit, un débardeur noir et un jean simple. Puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit, mais toqua à la porte même pas 5 secondes après.

-Excuses moi, j'ai oublié de te dire pour la salle de bain, celle qui se trouve dans ta chambre, elle ne fonctionne pas, nous n'avons jamais d'invité, je pense jamais à la faire réparer du coup. De plus Henry possède la sienne et moi de même. Si tu veux prendre une douche avant de partir, puisque tu te lève tôt et moi aussi, utilises la mienne, il faudra passer par ma chambre et il y aura tout ce qu'il te faut serviette etc. Je crois que c'est tout. A demain. Fais de beaux rêves. Dit Regina d'une voix douce.

* * *

Pour excusez du court chapitre 4, j'ai écrit un chapitre 5 super long, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais m'arrêter d'écrire HAHAHAHA . Bon dites que vous aimez qu'on en finisse ! à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Prince Ninou**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Daniel

Titre: Mascarade

Disclamer: Tout est à moi! J'ai acheté les droits d'auteur ! Ahh non désolée c'était que la saison 1, donc je suppose que tout appartient à Adam Horowitz et à Edward Kitsis! Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages (JE SUIS DIEU! Dans cette fiction bien évidemment)

Note : Alors j'ai beaucoup de retard, j'espère que m'en voulez pas trop,[Si c'est le cas vous devez vous plaindre à ma "copine" qui me prend toutes mes journées et mes nuits, et en même temps la remerciée, car elle m'a poussée à finir ce chapitre et l'a elle même corrigée.] enfin bref voilà le chapitre 6, merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ou qui m'ont envoyé des MP (et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu), à ceux qui suivent cette histoire dans l'ombre, à ceux qui l'on ajoutée en favoris, merci parce que **cette fiction est uniquement pour vous.**

Pour mieux appréhender, la fiction je vous donne la playlist de ce que j'écoute quand j'écris : Alt-J (∆) - Breezeblocks / Apartment – Fall Into Place/ Dan Croll – From Nowhere / Grizzly Bear – Two Weeks / Gorillaz – Feel Good Inc / Gorillaz – On Melancholy Hill / Kasabian – Man Of Simple Pleasures / Kid Cudi Ft MGMT – Pursuit Of Happiness / Louise Attaque – Arrache Moi / Maroon 5 – One More Time / M – L'Amour Ma Thématique / M – Onde Sensuelle / M – Est-Ce Que C'est Ça / Metronomy – The Look / MGMT – Kid's / Nero – Promises / Pet Shop Boys – Love Etc / Pink – Try / Pink Floyd – Brain Damage / Pink Floyd – Hey You / Queen – I Want To Break Free / Scorpions – Still Loving You / The Hoosiers – Goodbye Mr A. / The Pistolas – Take It With A Kiss / Travis – Closer /Tryo – Serre Moi / You Say Party ! We Say Die ! - There Is XXXX /

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Daniel

_-Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te dire pour la salle de bain, celle qui se trouve dans ta chambre, elle ne fonctionne pas, nous n'avons jamais d'invités, je pense jamais à la faire réparer du coup. De plus Henry possède la sienne et moi de même. Si tu veux prendre une douche avant de partir, puisque tu te lèves tôt et moi aussi, utilises la mienne, il faudra passer par ma chambre et il y aura tout ce qu'il te faut serviettes, etc. Je crois que c'est tout. A demain. Fais de beaux rêves. Dit Regina d'une voix douce._

Emma mit l'alarme de son réveil et s'endormit presque immédiatement, Regina, elle, eut plus de mal, cette conversation avec Emma avait réveillé de veilles blessures, surtout en cette période, à une semaine de l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel. Mais elle était surprise de s'être confiée à Emma, et prit note mentalement de réfléchir à des explications non-magiques, au cas où Emma lui reposerait des questions. Elle se demanda aussi comment occuper sa journée le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, dans cinq jours cela fera trente-cinq ans [Note: j'ai décidé que ce serait trente-cinq.] qu'elle a perdu celui qu'elle aimait, et elle savait que ce jour-là elle ne voudrait voir personne, et surtout pas Snow... elle décida donc qu'elle resterait seule avec Daniel. Demain elle demandera à Emma de prendre Henry, elle l'emmènerait à l'école, le récupérerait et il passerait la nuit chez la blonde... et ce fut sur cette pensée que Regina s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla, elle hésita à aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de Regina, après tout la brune pouvait être encore en train de dormir, ou sous la douche... [Note de l'auteur : Je sais que vous avez TOUS imaginé Regina nue sous la douche ! Emma aussi d'ailleurs...] Emma se décida à toquer, il faudrait bien qu'elle entre dans l'antre de la bête un jour ou l'autre pour prendre une douche pour aller travailler. Regina lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit et fut stupéfaite de découvrir Regina déjà prête, lavée, maquillée et habillée [Note de l'auteur : Ne soyez pas déçues !]

-Bonjour, je ne te dérange pas ? Tu m'avais dit que je pouvais prendre ma douche dans ta salle de bain... dit Emma

-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Et non tu me déranges pas, je suis debout depuis un moment déjà, je te laisse la salle de bain, c'est la porte juste là, il y aura tout ce qu'il te faut dedans. Répondit Regina en désignant la porte de la tête

-J'ai dormi comme un loir, merci, lui dit Emma, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, mais en prenant le soin d'examiner la pièce rapidement.

La chambre était simple, noire et blanche, pas de couleurs, avec en son centre un grand lit à baldaquin en bois, le style était baroque mais correspondait tout à fait Regina, classique mais étrangement sobre pour du baroque. Emma avait l'impression d'être dans l'intimité de Regina, c'était étrange et un peu gênant. Regina elle aussi était gênée mais le cachait bien mieux, rare était ceux qui étaient déjà entré dans sa chambre, son sanctuaire, le seul endroit où elle pouvait se permettre d'être faible et elle y avait invité Emma Swan, l'autorisant à utiliser sa salle de bain...si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelque mois, elle aurait ri au nez de celui-ci et lui aurait répondu que c'était aussi improbable, que de l'imaginer faire un câlin à Mary Margaret (Snow).

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, à tout à l'heure, dit finalement Regina

-Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini, lui répondit Emma en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain

La salle de bain était comme la chambre, sobre, toujours dans le style baroque, une baignoire à pieds, noire à l'extérieur, blanche à l'intérieur, un grand miroir, une douce odeur de pomme... Emma pensa encore que si on lui demandait deux choses que Regina aimait elle répondrait, les pommes et les miroirs, et que celle-ci y vouait un vrai culte. Dans la salle de bain elle y trouva des vêtements de rechange, un débardeur noir et un simple jeans slim, des serviettes, enfin tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit sa douche, utilisa le shampoing et après-shampoing de Regina (Head & Shoulders... Pomme, POMME, OUI ENCORE). Regina quand à elle pensait à Emma [nue] dans sa salle de bain, elle se demandait comment lui demander de prendre Henry, la semaine prochaine, en plein milieu de la semaine de prendre Henry, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être interrogée, ce jour-là elle voudrait juste être seule... Quand finalement Emma descendit avec ses vêtements, et sentant son odeur elle ne trouva pas cela désagréable, elle pensa même, que ce n'était pas si dérangeant d'avoir Emma chez elle, un peu comme si elle apportait de la lumière à cette maison

-Je t'ai fait du chocolat chaud à la cannelle, mais j'ai du café si tu préfères... et j'ai fait des chaussons aux pommes qui devraient être prêts dans quelques minutes, ça te dit ? Commença Regina.

-Euh, Oui merci un chocolat chaud c'est parfait ! Dit Emma en s'asseyant devant sa tasse déjà prête.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose... Dit Regina en s'asseyant à son tour devant sa tasse de café noir sans sucre.

-Oui ?

-La semaine prochaine, tu pourrais prendre Henry avec toi ? Je veux dire le déposer à l'école et le récupérer aussi, il passerait aussi la nuit chez toi, si ça te dérange pas...

-La semaine prochaine ? Euuh, oui bien sur... ça ne sera pas un soucis, mais pourquoi ?

-_(Exactement la question que Regina ne voulait pas entendre, « Pourquoi ? »)_ … J'ai une réunion en dehors de la ville, un truc qui concerne la mairie, rien de bien intéressant... et donc je ne pourrai pas le récupérer, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer...

_-Emma regarda longuement Regina, elle avait senti que celle-ci mentait mais après tout, Regina n'avait pas à lui rendre de comptes._ D'accord aucuns soucis lui répondit-elle.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, le même rituel que les semaines précédentes, mise à part le moment où Henry a appris qu'il passerait la nuit chez la blonde, il ne possède pas le don d'Emma, mais il ne croyait pas non plus Regina sur les réelles raisons de cette absence. Ainsi, après des semaines de pause de l'opération cobra, il était temps qu'Emma et lui reprennent du service. Il voulu d'abord sécher l'école afin de prendre l'Evil Queen en filature mais la blonde avait catégoriquement refusé. Il réussit néanmoins à lui faire promettre qu'il irait à l'école, si elle suivait Regina.

La semaine se termina enfin, Henry comme promis se rendit en cours, tandis qu'Emma décida de filer Regina...

EMMA :

Elle vit d'abord la brune se diriger en centre ville, s'arrêter dans le magasin de Mr. French, prendre un bouquet et ressortir. Elle suivit ensuite la brune jusqu'au cimetière, elle suivait Regina de loin mais reconnu l'endroit où la brune se rendait...la tombe de son père. Elle vit Regina s'avancer vers la battisse, s'arrêter juste devant la porte, tendre la main et poser la paume sur la porte, l'autre le long de son corps tenait le bouquet, elle vit Regina la tête baissée, et avait les épaules qui tremblaient... Emma comprit à ce moment que Regina pleurait... Regina pleurait...elle en était capable, c'était possible, cette femme n'était pas si froide, elle possédait des sentiments, comme tout le monde elle pouvait être triste et pleurer, elle savait mais jamais elle n'aurait cru la voir pleurer. Elle resta là de longues minutes à la regarder et quand celle-ci entra enfin. Emma décida que c'était suffisant, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à voir.

REGINA :

Henry était parti à l'école, Emma s'occuperait de lui, elle avait la journée entière de libre, mais le cœur tellement lourd, elle ne voulait voir personne, elle ne voulait pas être Regina aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle voulait être que la fiancée de Daniel, elle voulait pleurer l'homme qu'elle a aimé, celui qui la faisait rire, celui qui l'a toujours aimée qu'importe qu'il lui arrive d'être un peu acerbe avec lui lorsque sa mère la mettait en colère, qu'importe qu'elle l'oblige à vivre en cachant leur amour... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit en centre ville, prendre des fleurs, puis se dirigea vers le cimetière mais une fois devant le bâtiment, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela faisait trente-cinq ans, trente-cinq ans qu'il était mort, trente-cinq ans... l'aimait-elle toujours ? Oui d'une certaine façon, il était son premier. Pensait-elle à lui tous les jours ? Non, plus aujourd'hui. Elle avait connu d'autres hommes depuis, elle ne s'était jamais senti coupable d'infidélité, ce n'est pas de l'amour, elle s'était uniquement servit d'eux, comme Graham. Qu'avait-elle fait en trente-cinq ans, voir même en vingt-huit ? Rien, elle n'avait pas vécu, elle avait mis sa vie sur pause, comme avec la malédiction. Que penserait Daniel de tout cela ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, aveuglée par la vengeance et par la douleur...Il ne serait pas d'accord...Bizarrement elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle avait tant détesté Emma au départ, par certains aspects elle lui rappelait Daniel, compatissant, honnête, généreux... contre la porte elle pleura, elle pleura car elle avait compris que sa vie était pathétique, elle n'avait rien, elle voulait juste gagner pour une fois, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait gagné le vide, un fils qui ne l'aimera jamais pour ce qu'elle est, elle avait vendu son âme au diable, elle était devenu un démon, un monstre, et pour ces êtres là, il n'existe pas de Happy End. Son père avait raison, elle ne possède qu'un vide à la place du cœur, un vide qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, on arrive bientôt au vrai SwanQueen, j'installe les choses doucement mais sûrement, d'ailleurs ça n'a rien à voir, mais j'ai été à la manifestation pour le mariage pour tous dimanche, **et j'ai été agréablement surprise de rencontrer des gens qui ont lu ma fiction et l'ont apparemment aimée, donc c'est à vous que je dédie ce chapitre** et **OUI IL Y AURA DU SEXE** (Je sais que vous attendez que ça **TOUS** .). Bref Bisous Baveux.

**Prince Ninou**


	7. Chapter 7 - Le Baiser

Titre: Mascarade

Note : Désolée encore une fois je suis en retard, mais je veux que cette fiction soit « parfaite » je veux qu'elle vous plaise, je veux qu'elle vous fasse rêver, et puis pour cette St Valentin qui approche je vous offrir un chapitre 8 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira =)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Le Baiser **

_...Son père avait raison, elle ne possède qu'un vide à la place du cœur, un vide qu'elle ne pourra jamais combler..._

Regina passa donc la journée entière avec Daniel, lui parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis trente-cinq ans, comment elle s'était comme brisée, divisée en deux, elle était devenue double. Lorsqu'il était mort, Regina avait comme laissé place à une autre personnalité, L'Evil Queen, ainsi elle était deux personnes différentes et presque même distinctes. Elles partageaient uniquement le même corps dans lequel l'Evil Queen régnait sans partage, enfin, jusqu'à Storybrooke. Elle avait enfin compris, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici il y a vingt-huit ans, « elles » se partageaient le pouvoir, tour à tour Regina puis L'Evil Queen puis Regina à nouveau, maintenant les deux caractères s'étaient presque mêlés. Son échec dans son rôle de mère et son échec dans sa recherche de l'« Happy Ending » étaient principalement la faute de L'Evil Queen, cette sorte de double personnalité, cruelle, manipulatrice et destructrice à qui elle avait laissé le contrôle de sa vie... Regina n'était pas dupe, elle était aussi bien l'Evil Queen que « Regina » elle-même, tout cela c'était elle, totalement, complètement, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement, cette impression d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa tête mais qui ce n'est pas soi...

Ainsi elle parla pendant des heures à Daniel comme si elle parlait avec quelqu'un qui était dans le coma, mais il était mort, et comme Rumpelstiltskin a dit « la mort c'est la mort », on ne peut rien y faire, même le True Love Kiss était inefficace... Elle lui disait tout, imaginant ses réponses, elle lui parla d'Henry et finalement d'Emma aussi, elle lui disait qu'il l'aimerait beaucoup. Certes les deux avaient des points communs, mais ils étaient comparablement différents, ils étaient tous deux doux, compréhensifs, généreux, compatissants, mais là où Daniel était respectueux des règles et plutôt nonchalant, Emma se montrait d'une rare insolence et d'une impétuosité qui surprenait souvent la brune.

Et quand le soir venu elle se décida enfin à rentrer dans sa demeure vide, silencieuse et froide, elle se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir proposé à Emma de dormir ici cette nuit, Henry aurait dormi dans son lit, elle n'aura pas été seule... Elle était épuisée, mentalement, physiquement... Lorsqu'elle entra enfin chez elle, elle n'alluma pas les lumières, mais avant de monter dans sa chambre, elle voulu se rendre dans la cuisine, et elle vit une masse sur le canapé du salon. Elle s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et, dans l'obscurité, elle découvrit Emma endormie profondément, celle-ci avait semblé l'attendre. Elle ne voulu pas réveiller la blonde et se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'Henry afin de vérifier que celui-ci dormait bien dans son lit. Après en avoir eu la confirmation, elle redescendit munie d'une couverture pour Emma : elle ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser dormir comme ça... Elle déposa la couverture sur Emma et s'accroupit pour la déplacer le plus délicatement possible jusqu'à ses épaules sans la réveiller, mais le mouvement fut arrêté par la main d'Emma qui saisit le poignet de Regina au vol.

- Ahhh..., glapit Regina.

- C'toi..t'm'as fait peur... Ronchonna Emma.

- C'est que je m'attendais pas à te trouver endormie sur mon canapé... Dit Regina doucement en se relevant... Elle était en réalité très heureuse de savoir que la blonde ne l'avait pas écoutée, et avait préféré qu'Henry dorme dans sa chambre et que celle-ci l'ait attendue (avant de finalement s'endormir).

- Ouais... Désolée, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était plus facile pour Henry de dormir dans sa propre chambre, il a école demain, je trouvais cela plus raisonnable, répondit Emma qui en réalité, après qu'elle ait vu Regina pleurer ce matin, n'avait aucune envie que celle-ci entre dans une maison vide et reste seule.

Elle voulait être sure que la brune allait bien, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée entière, elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois le matin et c'est que maintenant que la mère de son fils revenait, qu'elle la détailla péniblement dans la pénombre, se servant des reflets de la lune pour la voir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, paraissait épuisée, son maquillage n'était pas impeccable, mais pour voir qu'elle avait pleuré il fallait vraiment bien la regarder, ses yeux chocolat étaient rouges, tristes, tourmentés... Emma avait envie de la réconforter, avec les mois, elle avait appris à réellement apprécier Regina, elle avait compris avec le temps que son allure froide, ses remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, n'étaient qu'une sorte de masque qui dissimulait la vraie Regina, celle qui avait élevé Henry, quelqu'un d'aimant, doux et fragile mais de blessé par la vie et qui ne souhaitait pas l'être de nouveau...Et dès lors qu'Emma avait pris conscience de tout cela, elle n'avait plus que l'envie de la protéger. Qu'importe son passé, ses remarques, ses manipulations, Emma savait dorénavant que c'était simplement des actes qu'elle voulait défensifs...Regina s'était sentie menacée par son arrivée. Après tout, elle-même n'avait pas un passé des plus roses, elle avait commis bon nombre d'erreurs, et refusait d'être définie par celles-ci, elle avait une nouvelle chance, avec son fils, dans cette ville en tant que Shérif, alors pourquoi pas Regina ?

- Tu as bien fait, je n'ai pensé qu'au moment de rentrer que cella aurait été une meilleure solution... je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller...Murmura Regina.

- C'pas grave... Il est tard je vais donc rentrer...Bonne Nuit Regina, dit la blonde en se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Emma ! Attends... Reste...Tu viens de te réveiller, tu ne vas pas conduire jusqu'à chez toi, de plus tu m'as attendue longtemps... reste dormir dans la chambre d'amis, tu travailles demain en plus...Déclara la brune précipitamment.

- D'accord. Dit la blonde en se dirigeant dans les escaliers, Regina à sa suite.

Regina la suivit jusqu'aux escaliers et attrapa le poignet d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne commence à monter. Emma se retourna, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de la brune sur sa joue...Regina ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle avait eu une envie subite, celle de s'emparer des lèvres d'Emma mais s'était au dernier moment reprise pour embrasser sa joue. Elle se sentit gênée mais lui murmura un « merci. », merci d'être là, merci de lui avoir apporté Henry, merci d'être ce qu'elle est. Emma, elle, ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi la brune la remerciait, elle était trop perdue et trop rouge pour réfléchir convenablement, elle remerciait la pénombre de cacher sa gène, et répondit un « y'a pas de quoi ». Après ce moment de gène, elles retrouvèrent toutes deux leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu (me le dire c'est bien aussi, hein)

**Prince Ninou**


	8. Chapitre 8 - L'Amour Ma Thématique

Titre : Mascarade

Note : Aujourd'hui, (Hier) Jeudi 14 Février, celui qu'on considère comme le jour de l'Amour , je vous offre ce chapitre 8, et ça tombe bien que ce soit le huitième, chiffre de l'infini, mon chiffre fétiche... « Amour » et « Infini » si c'est pas beau tout ça ? Bref je ne dirais rien de plus... ENJOY

* * *

Chapitre 8 – « L'Amour Ma Thématique »

_...Regina la suivit jusqu'aux escaliers et attrapa le poignet d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne commence à monter. Emma se retourna, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les lèvres de la brune sur sa joue...Regina ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, elle avait eu une envie subite, celle de s'emparer des lèvres d'Emma mais s'était au dernier moment reprise pour embrasser sa joue. Elle se sentit gênée mais lui murmura un « merci. », merci d'être là, merci de lui avoir apporté Henry, merci d'être ce qu'elle est. Emma, elle, ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi la brune la remerciait, elle était trop perdue et trop rouge pour réfléchir convenablement, elle remerciait la pénombre de cacher sa gène, et répondit un « y'a pas de quoi ». Après ce moment de gène, elles retrouvèrent toutes deux leurs chambres respectives. _

Une fois dans « sa » chambre, Emma ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle venait à peine de se réveillée, ce simple baiser sur la joue avait fini de la réveillée, elle doutait même de pouvoir se rendormir un jour...Elle avait appréciée ce simple contact. Elle imaginait maintenant les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. Emma se frappa le front mentalement, il lui arrivait quoi ? Elle se gronda intérieurement, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir ce genre de pensée pour la mère de son fils. La maire de Storybrooke, son patron, et il y a encore quelque mois, son ennemie. Il y a quelque mois oui, car aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas, elle n'arrivait pas encore à la considérer comme une « amie », mais elle n'était définitivement plus ennemie. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il y a quelque mois, elles se comportaient comme un vieux couple divorcé, divisé par la garde de leurs fils. La comparaison fit rire Emma, « Couple », c'est pas vraiment le genre de terme qu'elle associerait à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina. Voir même à Regina tout simplement, après tout la relation que la brune avait eu avec Graham, était loin d'être une relation de couple... Elle avait adopter Henry, seule. Regina n'avait elle jamais été en couple ? Cette question s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Emma elle avait envie de savoir, et se promis mentalement de mené l'enquête, après tout elle était Shérif. Pour faire ce métier il fallait être un minimum curieux non ? Et sur cette dernière pensée Emma finit dans les bras de Morphée.

Regina, elle, était réellement épuisée par cette prise de conscience, qui lui avait aspiré toute son énergie. Et son geste inconsidérée... Mais que lui avait-il pris ? Elle avait eu envie d'Emma, de ses lèvres, de son corps... Oh Mon Dieu. Regina pensait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre une douche froide ! Mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Ne possédant pas la force de se déshabillée. Elle se dit qu'elle le ferait plus tard. Là elle avait juste besoin d'une pause. Regina s'endormit, à peine avait elle eu les yeux fermer, et replongea dans ce rêve qu'elle fessait maintenant depuis des mois.[Note de l'auteur : J'ai oubliée de le préciser dans les autres chapitres. (Mais même si j'écris au jour le jour, rien n'est là au hasard.)]

_ … Ques'... Qui est-ce ? À qui appartient cette ombre ? Elle avança, l'ombre disparut dans l'obscurité, elle se mit à courir dans l'obscurité. Tout était si sombre, elle continua de courir, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir bougé, elle ne sut où aller. Elle revit cette ombre dans l'obscurité, elle se mit à lui courir après aussi vite qu'elle pu. À nouveau, elle l'aperçut, marchant d'un pas posé lui tournant le dos. Alors dans cette obscurité, une faible lueur perça, comme si cette ombre attirait la lumière, où qu'elle soit... cette lueur fut suffisante pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Elle l'a reconnut aussitôt. C'est... C'est... Elle s'arrêta, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. L'ombre _  
_s'arrêta également, la lumière éclairant faiblement son visage. La jeune femme se précipita vers elle à toutes jambes tandis que cette ombre reprenait sa marche, la lueur ayant disparut. Elle courait, courait à perdre haleine, le bras tendu droit devant, pour la saisir par l'épaule, elle allait presque la toucher, plus que quelques mètres, qui se transforment petit à petit en centimètres, elle se répéta intérieurement : je suis sure que c'est elle, il faut que je la rattrape, c'est elle, ça ne peut être personne d'autre à part... _

Emma se réveilla, elle se dit que comme la dernière fois, elle allait devoir passée par la chambre de Regina, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'affrontée. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir en voyant la brune. Mais elle pris son courage à deux mains et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre. Elle n'obtient aucune réponse et retoqua donc. Toujours pas de réponse... Emma décida donc d'entre-ouvrir la porte, afin de pouvoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle vit Regina allongée dans son lit toute habillée. Emma entra, Regina dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avec une respiration calme. Elle avait un visage pure de toute expression, doux, elle paraissait fragile. Dans son sommeil son masque était tombée. Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle avait devant elle, Regina, Maire de Storybrooke, la mère adoptive de son fils Henry. Cette femme qui lui semblait si forte, froide il y' a encore quelque jour. Elle lui semblait tout autre. Emma avait l'impression de pouvoir voir le véritable visage de Regina. Mais celle-ci bougea dans son sommeille, elle remuait les lèvres comme si elle parlait. Emma décida donc de sortir rapidement de la chambre avant que celle-ci ne se réveille. En sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec Henry. Il lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Bonjour ! Que fessait tu dans la chambre de Regina ? Demanda le petit brun.

- Je voulais prendre une douche, mais il semble que ta mère soit encore endormie... Dit Emma très mal à l'aise, elle savait que le gamin lui en voulait pour hier, elle ne lui avait rien révéler des activités de Regina.

- Huum, elle dort encore ? Tu peux venir la prendre dans ma salle de bain, moi je suis déjà prêt ! Dit Henry en se repartant en direction des escaliers.

- Merci, gamin ! Mais pourquoi tu est déjà prêt ? Répondit la blonde

- Je me suis réveillé tôt et je n'avais plus envie de dormir. Donc je me suis préparer, et puisque Regina dort encore, je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner. Le ton d'Henry était froid, détacher. Oh oui il avait de qui tenir. Dans ses moments là, on voyait qu'il était bien le fils de Regina. Même si celui-ci se refusait désormais à l'appeler « Maman »

Henry avait repris le chemin des escaliers, Emma décida de le rattraper, elle devait absolument lui parler.

- Écoute Henry, c'est vrai tu as raison ta mère ne s'est pas rendu à une réunion pour le travail. Elle à été se recueillir sur la tombe de son père, ton grand-père. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que c'est quelque chose de privé. Ta mère n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Je ne voulais pas le faire pour elle, surtout que si je suis au courant c'est parce que je l'ai suivit. Alors s'il te plaît Henry, essaie d'être gentil avec elle aujourd'hui, Ok !

- Bon ok... d'accord. Mais elle s'est recueillit toute la journée et une partie de la soirée sur sa tombe, excuse moi de trouvé ça étrange !

Emma était choqué par le manque de compassion de son fils envers Regina... Bon c'est vrai qu'elle aussi c'était demander ce qu'avait bien pu faire la maire de sa journée, mais elle considérait que c'était privé. Et elle n'avait pu se résoudre à continuer d'espionner la brune, surtout après l'avoir vu pleurer. Elle se doutait de la réaction de la brune si elle avait découvert qu'Emma l'avait suivit. Et pire qu'elle l'avait vu dans un moment de faiblesse.

- Soit juste gentil avec elle, s'il te plaît ! Répondit finalement Emma

- D'accord !

Emma se dirigea vers la chambre d'Henry afin d'y prendre une douche, et Henry descendit faire le petit déjeuner. Quand Regina apparu enfin. Emma et Henry était en train de discuter joyeusement tout en prenant le petit déjeuner. Elle leur dit bonjour, se fit un rapide café noir, avant de s'installer à sa place habituelle. Et comme tout les jours, elle resta silencieuse. Emma lui lança un regard inquiet, auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire signifiant « Je vais bien, Miss Swan » . Finalement Henry sorti de table, afin de monté récupérer ses affaires d'école dans sa chambre. Emma en profita pour savoir comment allait la brune.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir pointer le bout de ton nez. Commença Emma en souriant.

- Il vrai que d'habitude je suis bien plus matinale, je suppose que j'étais vraiment épuisée, mais je comptais travaillé à la maison aujourd'hui...Alors ça ne pose aucun problème. Répondit simplement Regina en évitant de regarder la blonde dans les yeux.

- Les avantages d'être Maire... Malheureusement le shérif ne peut travaillé chez lui, ! Je vais devoir y aller d'ailleurs, si tu le souhaite, je peux aussi déposer Henry en chemin ?

- Il faut bien quelque avantage, non ? Mais oui si tu peux, je veux bien !

La vie, reprit, deux semaine ont défiler. Emma voyait bien que Regina n'était pas elle-même. Elle semblait, perturbée, absorbée par la résolution d'un problème auquel elle ne trouvait pas de solution. Et maintenant comme tout les soirs après le départ d'Henry au lit, Emma restait discuter avec Regina de tout et de rien. Emma appréciait vraiment ces moments où elle en apprenait plus sur énigmatique et mystérieuse Regina Mills.

- ….Ashley à enfin définit une date pour son mariage, elle m'a demandée d'être demoiselle d'honneur... Je trouve ça vraiment merveilleux, c'est le genre de chose qui me donne envie de croire au conte de fée. Dit Emma joyeusement.

- Oui... merveilleux, le mariage cette institution qui nous enferme dans une cage dorée de laquelle vous ne pouvez plus jamais vous échapper. Être soumise à un autre, oui vraiment merveilleux ! Répondit Regina acerbe.

- C'est ça ton idée du mariage ? Je comprend pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais marié ! Rétorqua Emma, qui regretta immédiatement, sa dernière phrase.

- Si ce que Ashley souhaite, cela la regarde, une chose est sure, je ne me remarierai jamais ! Dit Regina, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre à la dernière affirmation d'Emma.

- « Remarierai » ? Tu as déjà été marié ? Mais avec qui ? Quand ?

-_ Regina se frappa le front mentalement, ne pouvant le faire physiquement sans rendre la situation plus embarrassante._ Oui, j'ai déjà été marié, c'était il y a longtemps, avant Henry...

- Je ne savais pas, mais qui était il ?

- Ça n'a plus aucune importance, il est mort depuis longtemps. (Et c'était vrai Léopold, n'avait pas d'importance.)

- Oh, toute mes condoléances. Désolé je ne voulais... Commença Emma.

- C'est rien, Emma, n'en parlons plus... _(Oui plus jamais elle ne voulait repenser à la période, où elle avait été sa femme. Où elle avait été obligé partager sa couche, elle était devenu Reine certes, mais se sentait jamais senti comme telle quand elle était avec lui...Non elle n'était que la remplaçante, qu'une partie du décor. Léopold l'aimait d'une certaine façon.. Oui, il aimait son corps, c'est tout ce qu'elle était, un corps... un objet.)_ La coupa Regina.

Emma se sentait tellement idiote, elle et sa curiosité mal placé, elle et sa jalousie mal placé... Parce que oui, quand Emma avait appris que Regina avait été marié, elle se demandait quel était le type qui avait pu avoir cette chance, et comment il avait fait pour touché le cœur de Regina au point que celle-ci l'épouse. Elle avait ressentit une telle jalousie qu'elle s'était senti submergé par celle-ci. Mais elle était aussitôt retombé en apprenant sa mort.

- Écoute Regina, je suis vraiment désolé... Tu l'a aimé et moi je te rappel de mauvais souvenir...

- Je ne l'aimais pas ._ (Merde, Regina ne voulait pas dire cela, elle continuait de s'enfoncer, mais elle ne voulais pas qu'Emma se sente coupable pour de mauvaise raison...)_ Écoute, je n'avait pas choisit de me marié, Cora l'a fait pour moi, j'ai vécu plusieurs année avec un homme pour qui je n'éprouvais rien. Il était bien plus vieux, il était aussi très gentil, il avait l'age de mon père, non il était bien plus vieux en réalité...Donc quand il est mort, j'ai été un peu triste, mais ça n'a pas été une grande perte. Dit Regina qui avait décidé que dire la vérité, était un moyen plus simple pour se débarrassée de ce sujet.

- Ah... euuuh. _Emma ne savait plus quoi dire. Regina avait été marié de force à un homme plus vieux... cette idée la révulsait autant qu'elle la révoltait !_ Ta mère, t'as marié un type plus vieux que ton propre père ?

- Cora avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait pour moi...

- Et ton père n'a rien dis ?

- Mon père ? Henry Mills s'opposer à Cora ? Non jamais, il n'en a jamais vraiment eu le courage.

- "Henry Mills" ? Répondit Emma.

- Oui mon père Henry Mills pas «notre » Henry...Même si il ne s'est jamais opposée à Cora, c'était mon père, l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. (_l'être qu'elle avait sacrifié, pour crée la malédiction, et ruinée encore un peu plus les ruines de son être.)_ Dit Regina, sentant une larme coulé de son œil.. mais ne l'avait pas senti monté, et donc détourna la tête du champs de vision d'Emma.

Emma avait vu le regard de Regina, s'embrumer de larmes. Elle agit comme sur pilote automatique à la vu de Regina détournant le visage afin de ne pas être pris en faute. Elle s'approcha de Regina et la pris dans ses bras, elle s'attendait d'abord à recevoir de la résistance de la part de la brune. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Regina était lasse, il lui semblait que depuis l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel, les larmes coulait à profusion. Ainsi quand elle sentit Emma la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas, elle se laissait aller à la chaleur de corps de l'autre femme, respirant son odeur pour se calmée. Dans les bras d'Emma, Regina se sentais en sécurité, elle essaya de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, et pour ce faire elle voulut écoutée ceux d'Emma. Elle se rendit compte que le cœur d'Emma possédait un rythme tout aussi irrégulier. Regina rougit, mais ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'Emma. Elles restèrent pas cette position quelles minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina décide de se dégager.

- Je...Je... Je suis désolée murmura Regina, le teint rouge pivoine.

- Ce n'est rien. Répondit Emma.

Emma se penchant vers la brune et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle se retira doucement, et lorsque leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea sont regard dans celui chocolat de Regina. Elle avait envie de goûté à ses lèvres, elle avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort, qu'il ne lui était plus vraiment possible de réfléchir. Une chaleur agréable s'empara de Regina. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu de sensation aussi douce que le lèvres d'Emma sur le siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia, sa langue contre ses lèvres , une passion inédite pour Regina, sentir Emma si prés...Elle avait l'impression de brûlée de l'intérieure. Emma ressentait exactement la même chose. C'était intense, comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus, il n'y avait plus rien autour. Elles étaient tellement prise par leur passion, qu'elles n'ont pas ressentit l'onde de choc émanant de leur baiser.

* * *

Voila. (J'étais encore en retard) je l'avait promis pour le 14, mais on est le 15 et dans 30 min le 16 comme quoi !

**Prince Ninou**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Broken

**Titre : Mascarade**

Note : J'ai lu les reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir, et pour répondre rapidement, je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu, je suis désolée pour les fautes, il va encore y en avoir ce chapitre, puisque je ne l'ai pas fait corrigé, ma bêta, Estelle. Qui est quelque peu occupée en ce moment (Elle se dore la pilule à Barcelone...Pardon elle travaille à Barcelone). Sinon oui j'ai supprimer ma « note » qui comptais comme un chapitre, j'avais pas pensée que du coup, ça décalait les chapitres, et que donc, si vous aviez déjà reviewer, c'était impossible .(Je suis nulle en explication.) Bref encore merci. Et ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 9 – « BROKEN »

___Emma se penchant vers la brune et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Elle se retira doucement, et lorsque leurs visage n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Elle plongea sont regard dans celui chocolat de Regina. Elle avait envie de goûté à ses lèvres, elle avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort, qu'il ne lui était plus vraiment possible de réfléchir. Une chaleur agréable s'empara de Regina. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu de sensation aussi douce que le lèvres d'Emma sur le siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia, sa langue contre ses lèvres , une passion inédite pour Regina, sentir Emma si prés...Elle avait l'impression de brûlé de l'intérieure. Emma ressentait exactement la même chose. C'était intense, comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus, il n'y avait plus rien autour. Elles étaient tellement prise par leur passion, qu'elles n'ont pas ressentit l'onde de choc émanant de leur baiser__. _

Emma avait ses mains dans les cheveux de Regina, elles étaient l'une écrasée contre l'autre, Regina avait le souffle coupé par la force du baiser, elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses repères, mais ça ne fessait que renforcée la force de celui-ci. Leurs lèvres étaient meurtries, les langues ne cessaient de se redécouvrir, leurs souffle se mêlaient. Les mains de Regina casserait les cotes d'Emma qui gémit dans sa bouche, avant approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser. Regina était en train d'enlevé la veste rouge d'Emma, quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Emma gémit de frustration, puis plus de nouveau coup furent frappés et cette fois une voix se fit entendre. « Maman » . Les deux femmes se séparèrent. [Note de l'auteur : Frustrant, hein?] Regina permit à Henry d'entrer.

- Vous avez sentit ça ? C'était quoi ? Commença Henry paniqué

-Attend gamin, calme toi, sentit quoi ? Répondit Emma, en se levant et en lui tenant les épaules.

-L'onde de choc ! Cria Henry

Emma se tourna vers Regina pour que celle-ci l'aide, mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle était occupée à regardée sa main d'une étrange façon. Henry le remarqua aussi, il cessa de gesticulé attendant que sa mère réagisse.

-Regina ? Dit doucement Emma.

-Non c'est impossible...La malédiction. Elle est brisé... Murmura Regina.

-Quoi ? Mais ? QUOI ? Répondit Emma qui était perdu, elle ne comprenais pas et ne voulais pas comprendre ce que Regina venait de dire.

-Non, non non non, tu ne peux pas être vraiment l'Evil Queen ! Non. Cria Henry.

Henry, ne voulait pas croire que Regina était vraiment l'Evil Queen. Non c'était impossible, il l'avait cru tout ce temps, mais depuis une semaine ce n'était plus le cas. Car depuis une semaine, chaque nuit, il entendait les pleurs de Regina. Toute les nuits depuis qu'elle avait été au cimetière, il se réveillait la nuit en entendant les pleurs et les gémissement étouffée de sa mére. L'Evil Queen ne ressentait rien, elle n'était pas capable d'émotion, ni de sentiments. Ça n'était pas possible, pas concevable pour Henry. Emma était perdu, trop d'information d'un coup. Elle embrasse Regina et l'instant d'après on lui fait comprendre qu'elle à embrasser l'Evil Queen ? Que sa colocataire est donc Blanche-Neige, sa mère. Et si Emma devait traduire ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant ce serait « Non, mais, on nage en plein délire! »

-La malédiction est brisé, je ne comprend pas...Je suis désolé Henry, tu avais raison depuis le début et félicitation Miss Swan, vous êtes mère !

Regina pensait à toute vitesse, la malédiction est désormais brisé, elle aurait du être en colère. En vouloir à Emma pour avoir tout détruit, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, elle le savait, la malédiction brisé, signifiait par la même occasion sa mise à mort. Elle y était désormais préparer, elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'avait que des regrets. Mais quelle ironie elle avait assassiné l'être le plus cher à son cœur pour crée cette malédiction, et il n'a fallu qu'un baiser pour tout balayé. Mais pas n'importe quelle baiser ? Non c'était le True Love Kiss, cela signifiait que son True Love n'était rien d'autre qu'Emma Swan, la fille de Blanche-Neige. Si ça, ça n'était pas de la pure ironie. Le destin se jouait d'elle encore une fois. Elle venait de trouvé l'amour et il allait encore une fois lui être enlevé. Oh cette fois ce n'est pas son amour qui allait mourir, mais elle.

Emma était bouleversée, alors ainsi tout était vrai, la malédiction,. Tout. Mary Margaret et David Nolan était ses parents. Regina était une sorcière, l'Evil Queen. Elle était la cause de ses malheurs, de cette enfance sans famille. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'était pas aimer, ni désirer, qu'elle avait simplement été jeté comme un déchet au bord d'une autoroute. Extérieurement Emma semblait si calme, d'un calme inquiétant d'ailleurs, personne ne se doutait de la bataille intérieure qui se jouait. Emma n'était pas en colère contre Regina. Non elle ne l'était pas. Elle était blessée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arrachée le cœur. Elle connaissait Regina, elle avait apprit à la connaître... N'avait-elle pas décidée une semaine plus tôt, de laisser le passé de Regina coté, que tout le monde pouvais faire des erreurs. Elle avait décidé que le passé, était le passé, rien ne le modifierait et que seule le présent comptais... Elle avait décidé que seule la femme qu'était Regina aujourd'hui était important. Mais maintenant, elle savait, elle savait tout. Pouvait-elle pardonner ? Elle ne savait pas, pour l'instant, elle était juste trop blessée, trop brisée.

Regina, s'agenouilla devant Henry qui continuait de pleurer. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, puis finalement sur son visage, le tenant en coupe.

-Henry, je suis tellement désolé, rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas dû souffrir de tout cela. Je n'aurais pas du te mentir. Henry, peut importe qui tu pense que je suis. Je suis ta mère, je suis Regina, et je t'aime, je t'aime comme si je t'avais moi-même mis au monde. Peut importe ce que tu pense, peut importe ce que les gens pourrons te dire. Je t'aime Henry. Ne l'oublie jamais. Dit doucement Regina.

-Mais tu es l'Evil Queen, tu ne m'aime pas, tu ne le peux pas ! Répondit Henry.

-Henry, oui je suis l'Evil Queen, oui j'ai fais du mal. J'ai longtemps cru que je n'était plus capable d'aimer, que je ressentirais tout ma vie, un vide au fond de mon être, mais tu es arrivé. Tu es arrivé et je t'ai aimé dés la première seconde. Henry, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Tout est fini, je n'ai pas de raison de te mentir, alors si te plaît, grandit, mais reste comme tu es, innocent, intelligent, généreux et courageux. Henry, je suis fière de toi, fière du jeune homme que tu es déjà, et de celui que tu va devenir. Emma, prend bien soin de lui, il est tout à toi.

-Attends ! Comment ça plus beaucoup de temps ? Tu pars ? Déclara Emma.

-Emma, Henry, la malédiction est brisé, je ne vais nul part, mais c'est la fin pour moi. Ils ont tous retrouvé la mémoire, et ils vont réclamer vengeances. Je vais mourir. Ne les entends tu pas, ils arrivent. Vous devez partir vite.

Regina avait raison. Ils arrivaient. Emma dit à Henrry, de monter repérer des affaires dans sa chambre et de courir vite. Une fois l'enfant partie, elle se retourna vers Regina.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, tu sais que je ne permettrais pas ! Déclara Emma

-Emma... Je... Je suis désolé... Tu dois partir vite, je ne veux pas qu'Henry voit ce qui va arriver, il est encore innocent.

-Je viens de te dire que tu ne vas pas mourir, tu viens avec nous !

-Emma ! Tu ne comprend pas, je suis l'Evil Queen ! J'ai maudit tes parents et toutes cette ville ! Je vais mourir et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi la malédiction s'est brisé ? Demanda calmement Emma.

-Emma... Commença Regina

-Répond ! Cria Emma.

-Notre baiser.

-Comment, pourquoi ?

-Le True Love Kiss, la magie la plus puissante qui soit. C'est ce qui à brisé la malédiction.

-Le True Love Kiss ? Ça signifie quoi ?

-Je crois que tu as compris Emma... Je ne le savais pas, je m'en était pas rendu compte, mais il est évident et que mes... sentiments...pour ...toi... sont...

-Tu es mon True Love ? Demanda Emma, elle était perdu, elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle ressentait pour la brune, elle avait juste eu envie de l'embrasser et PAF, elle est censée être amoureuse de Regina, qui serait son amour véritable ? « Non, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » pensa rageusement Emma.

-... Oui, apparemment. La magie n'a pas l'habitude d'être subtil avec ce genre de chose...La magie est instinctive, donc elle agit en conséquence, comme une seconde nature. Je... Tu...on ne le savait pas. Oh Emma, je suis si désolée ! Dit Regina en s'approchant d'Emma

-C'est...

-Emma, je suis désolé, je... il y a pas de mots. Tu ne peux pas me sauver, tu dois t'en aller. Déclara Regina maintenant dans l'espace personnelle d'Emma.

Regina s'avança encore, elle approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Emma, qui ne bougea pas. Savourant, le simple effleurement des lèvres de Regina sur les siennes. Elle avait encore le goût des lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, mais elle voulait le goûté encore, et encore. Emma était ivre des lèvres de Regina. Emma écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Regina. Ce baiser était différent du premier, il était désespérer, brutale. Emma plaque Regina contre le mur, ses mains se baladant sur son corps, Regina gémit dans sa bouche, les langues se cherchait et l il pris fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Regina l'avait rompu.

-Va t'en...

-Je peux pas, si tout ça est vrai. Si c'est vrai, je peux pas...

* * *

**Prince Ninou**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Vérité

Titre : Mascarade

Ps: Ce chapitre n'est pas non plus corrigé. .ENJOY !

* * *

_Chapitre 10 – Vérité._

_-Je peux pas, si tout ça est vrai. Si c'est vrai, je peux pas..._

Les simples mots d'Emma, ce « Je peux pas », transperça Regina dans son être, dans son âme. Cette promesse implicite était comme une lumière dans les ténèbres de Regina. Elle lui donnait l'espoir, l'espoir de vivre, l'espoir de changer et d'avoir enfin le droit au bonheur. Dans les bras d'Emma, elle avait presque envie de croire que tout était possible.

-Emma... murmura Regina

-Non, fais moi confiance, d'après Henry, je suis « The Savior » [Note de l'auteur : Ouais je garde les termes anglais, je préfère.] « The White Knight » , je ne laisserais personne mourir, ils pensent que je les ai sauvés, ils m'écouteront. Je te le promets ! Et puis je suis toujours le Shérif !

Regina savait qu'Emma était têtue, elle céda donc. Lorsque Henry revint, les habitants de Storybrooke était au porte de la maison, scandant des « Elle Doit Mourir ! » « Vengeance !» « A Mort La Sorcière. !» [Note de l'auteur : J'ai presque eu envie de les faire aussi en anglais, c'est limite plus révolutionnaire quoi, ça arroche mieux... Mais en France on parle Français!] Ils avaient certes ni torche ni fourche, mais les habitants étaient vraiment le cliché des villageois en colère. Les torches et les fourches, ont été remplacé par des carabines, tronçonneuse, pelle, pistolet, fusil à pompe et tout objets qui pouvait faire preuve d'arme. La scène semblait apocalyptique, le bon sens, la raison, l'humanité, ont été remplacé par la colère, le désir de vengeance et de faire souffrir celle qui était responsable de leur malheurs. Emma envoya Regina se caché dans la salle bain, la brune bien qu'au début retissant obéit. Elle décida que garder Henry prêt d'elle, les habitants avaient certes perdu tout sens commun, mais il en restait des personnes, elle était persuader qu'ils n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal à elle, ainsi qu'a Henry. Et puis elle comptais sur Henry pour l'aider à calmer les habitants. C'était clairement de la manipulation. Ils enfoncèrent la porte d'entrée (alors qu'elle n'était pas fermé à clefs, ils auraient pu utilisé la poignet...) . Les habitants se trouvère face à Emma et Henry , ils hurlèrent réclamant la tête de l'Evil Queen, puis Snow et le Prince James/David, fendirent la foule pour se retrouvé la tête de celle-ci.

-Emma, Henry... Ou est Regina. Demanda calmement Snow fessant taire la foule.

-En sécurité... je ne vais pas vous laissez la tuez, comme des bouchers !

-Elle doit payer Emma ! Dit James/David!

-Écoutez, Tous ! Vous voulez tuez Regina, parce qu'elle est la cause de grands nombres de souffrances, dont j'ai été aussi victime que vous. Donc je comprend, mieux que vous ne pouvez le croire, pendant 28ans vous n'avez eu conscience de rien, moi pendant 28ans j'ai vécu sans parents sans famille, ballottée de famille en famille... demandez vous qu'elle est la pire malédiction ? Celle dans laquelle vous avez vécu, ou celle dans laquelle on m'a condamnée à être « The Savior ». J'ai rempli mon rôle, je vous ai retrouvés et sauvés. Je vous demande d'être humain, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne doit pas payé pour ses crimes ! Je dis que vous n'avez pas à commettre les même actes, pour lesquelles vous voulez la punir...

-Elle reste ma mère, vous ne pouvez pas... Vous êtes censés être BONS.

David et Snow n'avait jamais été aussi fière de leur fille et leur petit fils. Ils incarnaient qu'eux même avait défendu à l'époque.

-Emma, Henry... je comprends, mais elle reste l'Evil Queen, tu viens de rompre sa malédiction, elle doit être ivre de rage, elle va vouloir se venger de toi... qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas encore une menace...

-Je vous ai sauvé... vous me faites confiance n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous mettrais jamais en danger... Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est plus une menace, elle ne peux pas me faire de mal, ni à moi, ni à Henry ni à aucun d'entre vous.

Le silence planait dans la foule, Emma était quand même « The Savior » elle les avaient tous sauvés, elle était la fille de Snow White et du Prince Charmant/James/David. Elle était la princesse Emma. Et surtout « The White Knight », en plus d'être le Shérif de Storybrooke.

-Écoutez, rentrez chez vous, retrouvez vos proche, profitez de cette victoire. Regina ne sortira pas de cette maison, considérez que c'est désormais sa prison. Nous nous occuperons de faire justice plus tard, une fois les esprits calmes. Continua Emma.

Ceci sembla satisfaire la plupart des habitants, après tout c'était « The Savior » , Emma savait ce qu'elle fessait. La foule se dissipa, les habitants rentrant désormais chez eux. Seule restaient Snow, James/David, Henry et Emma... Regina étant toujours tranquillement dans la salle de bain.

-Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes mes parents qu'on viens de se retrouver, mais c'est pas le moment, c'est beaucoup de chose à avaler d'un coup... Donc si vous plaît prenez Henry avec vous, je m'occupe de Regina. Déclara Emma, après le long silence qui à suivit le départ des habitants.

-Mais Emma...Protestaire Snow , James/David et Henryd'une même voix.

-Demain, d'accord. Je sais que ça fait 28ans... mais si vous plaît !

Après encore quelque protestation , Snow et James/David et Henry s'en allèrent. Emma récupéra le livre d'Henry, voulant en savoir maintenant plus sur le malédiction, aprés avoir pris le temps de le feuilleter. Emma monta dans la chambre de Regina, entra dans la salle de bain. Regina était dans sa baignoire, tout habillé, les yeux clos.

-Alors que va être mon châtiment Miss Swan. Déclara le voix forte de Regina mais toujours les yeux clos.

-Ne me « Miss Swan » pas ! Dit Emma les dents serré le livre d'Henry dans les mains.

-Emma...

-Ce qu'il y a dans ce livre, tout ce que tu as fait, tout ça c'est vrai... hein ? Tu as tué Graham, ton père... DIT MOI REGINA ?

-Je n'ai pas lu le livre, mais je suppose que les informations qui sont contenu dedans sont exacte...

-Pourquoi ? Uniquement parce que ton fiancé est mort ? Tu as fait tout ça uniquement pout ça ? Tu trouve pas que c'est légèrement exagérer ? Cria Emma.

-C'est ce que le livre dit ? Que j'ai fait tout ça simplement parce que … parce que ...Daniel... est mort ? Dit Regina qui avait encore du mal à prononcé le nom de son fiancé, sans revoir les images de sa mort.

-Le livre parle seulement de ce que tu as fait, il parle de la mort de ton fiancé... Répond moi Regina, je veux apprendre la vérité de toi et pas simplement d'un bouquin... Dit Emma presque suppliant... toutes cette situation c'était trop pour elle à encaisser.

En entendant le ton de la voix d'Emma, Regina sortit de la salle de baignoire. Se plaça devant Emma et dit « Non, c'est pas la seule raison, je vais tout te dire, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. ». Regina prit les mains d'Emma, et l'entraîna hors de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans la chambre, Regina l'attira vers le lit et la fit s'asseoir avant de le faire à son tour.

-Pour comprendre, il faut que je te parle de ma mère Cora...

Pendant prêt d'une heure, Regina lui raconta tout, elle lui raconta son enfance avec sa mère Cora. La maltraitance à la fois morale et physique. Ce qui est arrivé avec Snow, ce sentiment de trahison, les années de viol à répétition de la part de son époux Léopold, le père de Snow...Comment celui-ci qui ne voulais pas d'autre enfant que Snow, la fit avorté de force. Le calvaire quotient était d 'être la femme de Léopold, n'être plus qu'un objet qu'on marchande et avec lequel on assouvit ses envie. Comment pendant des années beaucoup se sont jouée de sa naïveté, comme le Dr Whale et Jefferson. Comment doucement les entraînement avec Rumpelstiltskin, la magie noir à corrompu son âme. Elle lui dit tout, sans détour. Emma écouta attentivement, ne pouvant bien entendu pas excusez ses crimes, elle ne pouvait pas les acceptez non plus, sinon cela reviendrait à les approuvez. Une seule chose pouvait lui donner envie de passer à travers ce passé.

-Regina, regrettes tu, tes actes ? Je veux dire à tu envie de changer, de devenir quelqu'un de bien ?

-Emma... une partie de moi ne les regrettes pas, à cause de ce qu'ils m'ont apporté, Henry qui n'aurait jamais existé sans tout cela, toi, qui n'aurait pas non exister puisque Snow n'aurait jamais rencontrer James/David. Déclara Regina, d'une voix faible, après avoir autant parlé, s'être autant livré elle était épuisé.

Cette réponse suffit à Emma, elle pouvait mettre de coté ce passé. Regina n'était plus l'Evil Queen. Au cour de la conversation elles c'étaient plus au moins misent à l'aise. Regina avait pleurer, elle avait tremblé, enroulant des bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger pendant son récit. Emma l'avait enlacé. Ainsi elles étaient désormais dans les bras l'une de l'autre allonger dans le lit. Et sur ces dernières phases, elles s'endormirent, les mains entrelacés comme leurs corps.

* * *

Je suis pas fan de mon chapitre enfaite... Donc désolé, si comme moi vous pensez qu'il est un peu nul.

**Prince Ninou**


	11. Chapitre 11 –  Between The Bars

Titre : Mascarade

Note : Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre très en retard, mais je me suis cassé la main gauche et taper un chapitre à une main c'est vachement compliqué ! _ENJOY !_

_PS : J'ai choisi de mettre comme titre de chapitre « Between The Bars », c'est le titre d'une chanson d'Elliot Smith. Comme pour le chapitre 8 « L'Amour Ma Thématique » qui est le titre d'une chanson de -M-._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – « Between The Bars »**

_**Drink up babe, stay up all night**__  
__Boit chérie, reste debout toute la nuit__  
__**With the things you could do, you won't but you might**__  
__Avec les choses que tu pourrais faire, tu ne les feras pas mais tu pourrais__  
__**The potential you'll be that you'll never see**__  
__Le potentiel que tu as que tu ne verras jamais__  
__**The promises you'll only make**__  
__Les promesses que seulement tu feras_

**Drink up with me now, forget all about**  
_Boit ____av__ec moi maintenant, oublie tout_  
**The pressure of days, do what I say**  
_La pression des jours, fais ce que je dit_  
**And I'll make you okay, drive them away**  
_Et je te ferai te sentir bien, les conduire loin_  
**The images stuck in your head**  
_Ces images bloqués dans ta tête_  
**People you've been before**  
_Les personnes que tu fus auparavant_  
**That you don't want around anymore**  
_Que tu ne veut plus autour désormais_  
**That push and shove and won't bend to your will**  
_ te poussent et t'enfoncent et ne t'obéiront pas_  
**I'll keep them still**  
_Je les calmerais_  
**Drink up baby, look at the stars**  
_boit ton verre bébé, regarde les étoiles_  
**I'll kiss you again between the bars**  
_Je t'embrasserais encore et encore, aux milieux des bars_

**Where I'm seeing you then with your hands in the air**  
_Où je voit toi avec tes mains en l'air_  
**Waiting to finally be caught**  
_En attendant d'être finalement pris_  
**Drink up one more time and I'll make you mine**  
_Boit une fois de plus et je te ferais mienne_  
**Keep you apart, deep in my heart**  
_Je te garderais, profondément dans mon cœur _  
**Seperate from the rest, where I like you the best**  
_Séparée du reste, là où je t'aime le mieux_  
**And keep the things you forgot**  
_Et garde les choses que tu as oublier_  
**The people you've been before**  
_Les personnes que tu fus auparavant_  
**That you don't want around anymore**  
_Que tu ne veut plus autour désormais_  
**That push and shove and won't bend to your will**  
_qui te bousculent, te secouent et qui n'arrêterons pas malgré tes plaintes_  
**I'll keep them still**  
_Je les calmerais_

_Regina avait pleurer, elle avait tremblée, enroulant des bras autour de son corps comme pour se protéger durant son récit. Emma l'avait enlacé. Ainsi elles étaient désormais dans les bras l'une de l'autre allonger dans le lit. Et sur ces dernières phases, elles s'endormirent, les mains entrelacés comme leurs corps. _

La nuit fut courte, Regina se réveilla en position fœtale, Emma était dans son dos , collée à son corps, lui procurant une chaleur réconfortante, un bras entourant sa taille. Regina pouvait sentir le souffle d'Emma contre sa nuque. Elle se remémora comment elles avaient fini dans cette position, il avait été plus facile pour Regina de se confier sans voir le visage d'Emma, puis les souvenir de la nuit précédentes refirent surface. La soif de sang des villageois...Sans Emma elle aurait été lapider sur place, cette simple pensé la fit trembler, puis d'un coup elle sentit des lèvres contre sa nuque et les bras qui l'enlacèrent déjà le firent plus fortement puis la voix rauque d'Emma.

-Chut, je suis là...

Regina ne répondit rien, Emma l'embrassa encore une fois sa nuque, envoyant des petites décharges électriques le long de sa colonne. Regina trembla encore une fois. Emma tira sur Regina pour qu'elle se tourne afin d'être face à face.

-Dieu, que tu es belle...

Regina sourit simplement, elle plongea sont regard celui vert émeraude d'Emma. Ella avança doucement son visage et l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible, le baiser était doux. Emma sentait à travers ce baiser la gratitude de Regina. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus passionnée, Emma déplaça doucement une des ses mains à la nuque de Regina pour y prodiguer de douce caresses, jouant avec la pointe de ses cheveux en approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Regina gémit dans la bouche d'Emma. Les mains de Regina passèrent sous le débardeur d'Emma, sentant la peau douce de son ventre, caressant ses cotes, cette fois ce fut Emma qui gémit. À l'aide de son autre main, elle se plaça au dessus de Regina, permettant au mains de celle-ci de se déplacer plus facilement. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendirent compte à quelle point, elles avaient besoin de se toucher l'une l'autre, de sentir la peau de l'autre contre leurs mains, leurs corps, émotions inédites pour chacune d'elles. Regina arriva à la houle des seins d'Emma, traçant les contours de son soutient gorge. Ses mains allaient passer à travers le bout de tissu lorsque l'estomac de la blonde émit un petit grognement. Stoppant par la même occasion leur moment de passion, fessant rire Regina. Car elle trouvait la bouille d'Emma adorable, son corps venait de la trahir au moment le plus inopportun. Emma était désormais persuader qu'elle voulait entendre ce rire toute sa vie, tant le son lui semblait mélodieux, lui fessant oublier pendant quelles secondes la raison de ce rire. Puis leurs yeux se verrouillèrent, le chocolat dans l'émeraude et inversement.

-Je crois que le Shérif à faim. Dit Regina de manière très sensuelle.

-Oui, faim de toi. Répondit Emma sur le même ton. [Note de L'auteur : C'est d'un cliché ! Mais j'étais obliger.]

-Allez viens, je vais te faire le petit déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs de faim. Rétorqua la brune en se dégageant d'Emma. [Note de l'auteur : NE ME TUEZ PAS SVP ! Car chaque chose en son temps.] Ce moment de passion lui avait fait peur, elle était certaine que sans l'estomac d'Emma, elle lui aurait fait l'amour sur place et jusqu'à ce que son corps cède à l'épuisement...

-Bien CHEF ! Répondit la blonde, regrettant déjà la chaleur du corps de la brune et la suivant vers la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Regina se mit au fourneaux sous l'œil avide d'Emma. La brune essaya de faire des pancakes pour le grand plaisir de la blonde, qui pendant que Regina tentait de cuisiner la couverait de baiser dans le cou, la nuque, l'épaule, la clavicule... fessant émettre à Regina des sons qu'Emma ne se lacerais jamais d'entendre.

-Regina, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi... pourquoi tu as tué Graham ? Dit doucement Emma, ne portant aucune accusation.

-Em...

-C'est juste que tu m'as raconté ton histoire et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses, mais pas la raison pour laquelle...tu sais...Continua Emma en coupant Regina

-Ça ne change pas le faites qu'il soit mort... Répondit sombrement Emma.

-Regina, j'ai besoin de savoir... si te plaît. Il était mon ami...

-Je... Avant la malédiction, je... je lui ait arraché le cœur parce qu'il m'avait trahi... tu sais...tué ta mère, tout ça... il allait mourir de toute façon... Expliqua nerveusement la brune.

-Je ne comprends pas...comment ça, il allait mourir de toute façon ?

-Il commençait à se souvenir... la malédiction n'était pas brisé, il n'y pas de magie ici, lorsqu'il aurait récupérer entièrement ses souvenir, son absence de cœur l'aurait tué, lentement mais sûrement...

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement, lui remettre son cœur ?

-Pour prendre ou remettre un cœur, il faut de la magie, je ne pouvais pas lui remettre... et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il retrouve entièrement ses souvenirs... [Note de l'auteur : Cette explication n'est pas de moi, je l'a lu dans une autre fanfiction « Finding Emma » de KateWallowie, c'était logique et plutôt pratique, alors je me suis permise de la rependre.]

-D'accord... je n'approuve pas tu sais, mais je peux comprendre... Regina je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de savoir, parce que je veux savoir qui tu es, qui tu était, je veux te connaître entièrement... je sais que tu as fait de mauvaise chose, je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté hier, je me pose encore des questions, et je vais te laisser du temps, je ne te demande pas de tout me dire toute suite... Je ne vais pas te fuir, je vais pas partir et t'abandonner...Parce que tu as changée, tu n'es plus celle que tu était avant.

-Emma, j'ai vraiment fais beaucoup de mal, bien plus que tu puisse l'imaginer...j'ai arrachés des cœurs, tués des gens pour des raisons diverse et variés, j'ai détruit des vies et des familles...J'étais tellement malheureuse que je voulait que tout le monde souffre avec moi, j'étais jalouse de ceux qui étaient heureux alors qu'on m'avait refusé mon bonheur. Je me suis perdue dans ma folie et dans ma magie... La magie à deux face, elle est à double tranchant, tout à un prix... Je suis l'Evil Queen, je le serais toute ma vie, le mal n'est pas né, il est crée... Et je sais pas si il y a un retour en arrière possible...

-Tu n'es plus cette personne, je le sais, tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen! Tout le monde pense que j'ai rompu la malédiction. Mais c'est faux ! C'est toi qui l'a rompu pas moi, je n'y croyais pas à la malédiction, mais toi, tu voulais qu'elle cesse, ça j'en suis certaine. Tu m'as dis que la magie est instinctive... Je pense qu'elle à senti que ne voulait plus de cette vie !

-Mais c'était le true love kiss...

-Tu sais cette histoire de True Love, je pense que c'est surfait. Après tout dans ton monde, quand les gens s'embrassent, il y a pas tout le temps des « ondes de chocs » comme à dit Henry, non ? Et puis quand... mes parents s'embrassent...et je suis sure que depuis que la malédiction est rompu, ils se sont embrasser... y'a pas eu d'ondes de chocs. Je pense que c'est l'amour qu'il y avait dans ce baiser, ton envie de changer et mon envie de t'aider qui ont rompu la malédiction. Mais de là à dire qu'on est faites pour passez le reste de nos vies ensemble que je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est trop...Je suis sure que toi non plus, tu sais pas encore ce qu'il ce passe entre nous... Et qui dit qu'on ne peux pas avoir plusieurs True Love? De plus, je sais que l'amour n'est parfois pas suffisant pour crée quelque chose, avoir une vrai relation, comme il n'est pas obligatoire dans une relation, sinon on serait tous le produit du True Love , non ?

-Ça semble logique... répondit Regina, à la fois perdue et légèrement blessée par le discours d'Emma, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle non plus n'avait aucune idées des sentiments qu'elle avait pour la blonde. Et elle n'avait certainement pas envie que la magie lui dicte encore son destin, ses choix.

-Ouais...donc...on va mettre de coté cette histoire de True Love et faire les choses à notre rythme, voir où ça mène, et plus important, je vais faire en sorte que personne de touche à un seul de tes cheveux !

-Tu sais. Dit la brune en souriant au dernière parole d'Emma. Ils vont réclamer vengeance... Tu ne pourra rien faire, ils vont demander à ce que je soit puni pour mes crimes Emma. Termina Regina en grimaçant.

-Je pense que as déjà assez payé, non ?

-Emma...

-Non non, attend écoute, j'ai une idée, ils ne vont pas t'enfermer dans une cellule, okay!? Henry à encore besoin de toi. (Et moi aussi) De plus tu n'es pas une menace, alors parce que je suis le shérif et que ici dans ce monde, on à inventé la détention à domicile, c'est ce qu'on va faire... Je vais t'assigné à domicile où tu seras en sécurité. Les villageois ont confiance en moi, après tout je suis « The Savior » « The White Knight » blablabla... Mais ça me plaît pas de leur mentir... ils ne savent pas pour nous, Ta punition pourrait être de vivre ici, avec moi comme gardien. Non ne dis rien, laisse moi finir ! Eux ils se sentiraient en sécurité et je pourrais veiller à la tienne, Henry pourrait continuer de vivre ici et personne n'aurait rien à redire. De plus à un moment ou à un autre, ils se rendrons compte que tu as changée! Ce n'est pas pour toujours, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai pour le moment. Alors ?

-Je peux parler ? C'est bon ? Dit la brune avec ironie.

-Oui... alors ?

-Tu veux vivre ici ? Avec moi ? Et il est passé où le « faire les choses à notre rythme » ? Railla Regina.

-Tu peux être sérieuse deux minutes? C'est important!

-Emma...je sais que c'est important, mais tu veux venir vivre ici, parce que tu pense que c'est ton devoir de me protéger, je veux dire sur le papier la solution semble idéale, mais dans la réalité...

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, oui je m'en fait un devoir, mais parce que j'ai besoin de te protéger, c'est plus fort que moi... c'est comme... naturel, je ne veux pas ça parce que je suis le shérif ou par devoir morale mais parce que je le veux aussi. C'est aussi un peu égoïste de ma part, j'ai... besoin d'être prêt de toi, c'est étrange, j'ai besoin de te toucher... j'ai jamais ressenti ça, d'accord! Mais si je peux à la fois te protéger, être prêt de toi et d'Henry, alors pour moi c'est la solution rêve, idéale même...

Regina ne laissa pas plus Emma s'empêtrer dans son monologue l'a coupant fut avec un fulgurant baiser.

-Je suppose que ça veux dire que tu es d'accord ? souffla Emma sur les lèvres de Regina.

-Oui.. c'est d'accord. Mais il reste le problème de Snow et David [Ouais, j'ai lu la review et j'ai choisit David .]. Emma ils sont tes parents, ils ne t'ont pas eu pendant 28 ans, croit tu vraiment que c'est pour te laisser vivre chez moi ?

**TBC...**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, merci d'avoir lu, de continuer à lire, merci d'avoir pensé que l'autre chapitre n'était pas si nul! Vous savez pas comme ça remonte le morale! Sinon ouais je pense que j'ai mal gérer la chronologie, mais je réglerais ça après. Et vous pouvez toujours comme d'habitude me laisser savoir ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre. Bisou Baveux

**Prince Ninou**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Sway

Titre : Mascarade

Note : Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, juste Merci et ENJOY !

_PS : _J'ai choisi de mettre comme titre de chapitre « Sway», c'est le titre d'une chanson des The Perishers.

* * *

Chapitre 12 – « Sway» 

_**I talk to you as to a friend**__  
__Je te parle comme a un ami__  
__**I hope that's what you've come to be**__  
__J'espere que c'est ce que tu es devenu__  
__**It feels as though we've made amends**__  
__C'est comme si nous nous somme chacun repenti __  
__**Like we found a way eventually**__  
__Pour pouvoir à nouveau avancer par la suite_

**It was you who picked the pieces up**  
_C'est toi qui m'a ramassé en morceaux_  
**When I was a broken soul**  
_Quand mon âme était brisée_  
**And then glued me back together**  
_Et qui les as ensuite recollés ensemble_  
**Returned to me what others stole**  
_Me rendant ainsi ce que les autres m'avaient volé_

**I don't wanna hurt you**  
_Je ne veux pas te blesser_  
**I don't wanna make you sway**  
_Je ne veux pas t'influencer_  
**Like I know I've done before**  
_Comme je sais ce que j'ai fait avant_  
**I will not do it anymore**  
_Je ne le ferai plus désormais_  
**I've always been a dreamer**  
_J'ai toujours été un rêveur_  
**I've had my head among the clouds**  
_J'ai eu ma tête dans les nuages_  
**Now that I'm coming down**  
_Maintenant que je descends_  
**Won't you be my solid ground ?**  
_Seras-tu ma terre solide ?_

**I look at you and see a friend**  
_Je te regarde et vois un ami_  
**I hope that's what you wanna be**  
_J'espère que c'est ce que tu veux être_  
**Are we back now where it all began**  
_Sommes nous maintenant là où tout a commencé_  
**Have you finally forgiven me ?**  
_M'as-tu finalement pardonné ?_

**You gathered my dreams in**  
_Tu as cueillis dans mes rêves_  
**When they all blew away**  
_Quand ils étaient tous démoli_  
**And then tricked them back into me**  
_Et puis attrapes les de nouveau en moi_  
**You saved me, I was almost dead**  
_Tu m'as sauvé, j'étais presque mort_

**I don't wanna hurt you**  
_Je ne veux pas te blesser_  
**I don't wanna make you sway**  
_Je ne veux pas t'influencer_  
**Like I know I've done before**  
_Comme je sais ce que j'ai fait avant_  
**I will not do it anymore**  
_Je ne le ferai plus désormais_  
**I've always been a dreamer**  
_J'ai toujours été un rêveur_  
**I've had my head among the clouds**  
_J'ai eu ma tête dans les nuages_  
**Now that I'm coming down**  
_Maintenant que je descends_  
**Won't you be my solid ground ?**  
_Seras-tu ma terre solide ?_

**I don't wanna hurt you**_  
Je ne veux pas te blesser  
_**Like I know I've done before**_  
Comme je sais ce que j'ai fait avant  
_**I will not do it anymore...**_  
Je ne le ferai plus désormais..._

**I don't wanna hurt you**  
_Je ne veux pas te blesser_  
**I don't wanna make you sway**  
_Je ne veux pas t'influencer_  
**Like I know I've done before**  
_Comme je sais ce que j'ai fait avant_  
**I will not do it anymore**  
_Je ne le ferai plus désormais_  
**I've always been a dreamer**  
_J'ai toujours été un rêveur_  
**I've had my head among the clouds**  
_J'ai eu ma tête dans les nuages_  
**Now that I'm coming down**  
_Maintenant que je descends_  
**Won't you be my solid ground ?**  
_Seras-tu ma terre solide ?_

-Oui.. c'est d'accord. Mais il reste le problème de Snow et David. Emma ils sont tes parents, ils ne t'ont pas eu pendant 28 ans, croit tu vraiment que c'est pour te laisser vivre chez moi ?

-Ahh...Euuh j'avais pas réfléchis à eux... Disons que quand tu apprends que ta mère est en réalité ta colocataire...On à pas vraiment eu des conversation mère – fille...Et puis ils m'ont foutu dans une armoire...

-Emma, ils sont tes parents, j'ai pas envie de te privé d'eux une fois encore...

-Tu ne me prive pas d'eux... Certes tu as lancé la malédiction... Mais c'est EUX qui m'ont mis dans cette putain d'armoire, pour m'envoyer je ne sais où...ILS auraient PU me garder, on moins on aurait été ensemble, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait... On m'a trouvé sur le bord de l'autoroute comme un déchet, comme si on ne voulait pas de moi... J'ai grandis en pensant que je n'étais pas suffisant, qu'on ne pouvais pas m'aimer, parce que même mes parents n'avait pas voulu de moi. J'ai grandis dans l'idée que j'étais remplaçable. [Note : «...Et si l'humeur change on en change. Et si tu meurs alors on t'échange... » Pick Pocket de -M- ] Dit Emma en serrant les poings

-Je...Je suis tellement désolé Emma. Ils l'ont fait pour te protéger, ils l'ont fait de la même manière que tu l'a fait avec Henry. C'est la même chose... Ils voulaient te protéger de moi... Pense y, qu'aurais tu fais à leur place Emma ? Crois tu que c'était de facile pour eux de te laisser ?

-...Mouais... C'est étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu les défendraient...Tu lui en veux encore? À Mary..euh ...Snow ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais tuée ? Je veux dire tu en eu l'occasion en vingt-huit ans, même avant...La pomme n'était pas mortel... tu aurais pu lui arraché le cœur,mais non tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu ne m'as dis non plus pourquoi tu as jeter la malédiction, je sais ce qui ta mener à ça, mais pas pourquoi, quelles était tes motivations, ça je le sais pas.

-Humm Emma...

-Explique moi !

-D'accord. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, je voulais me venger, la mort aurait été trop facile, je voulais qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert, c'est... c'était devenu ma seule raison de vivre.

-Ouais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, quoi... Et maintenant ? Tu veux encore qu'elle souffre ?

-La vengeance ça ne se mange pas froid, ça se mange pas du tout. On la vit, on la ressent, elle implose en nous, elle joue au grand huit avec nos tripes, elle nous fait avancé, nous fait lever le matin avec le sentiment qu'il reste quelque chose d'inachevé. Pendant des années elle m'a forcée à me regarder avec dédain dans le miroir, pour perfectionner le regard que je poserai sur elle avant de l'a détruire. Elle m'a poussée à me rendre insensible à la douleur que je lui infligerais. Mais aujourd'hui la vengeance est partie, elle à laisser place à un vide énorme. Elle m'a rongée et détruite, aujourd'hui je n'ai ni l'envie, ni la force d'essayer de me venger à nouveau de Snow.

-Je vois. Mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement... Non non attends, je veux dire je sais pourquoi, tu m'as dis, elle n'a pas garder ton secret... mais c'est ta mère, ta mère qui l'a tué et qui à arraché le cœur. Je pense donc que ce n'est pas l'unique raison... pourquoi tant de haine envers Snow ?

-Je... Emma...

-Si te plaît Regina...

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie... Elle était si... Elle était adorable, je l'ai aimé toute suite... C'était une enfant d'accord ! Alors quand Daniel est mort, j'ai essayer de lui pardonner, je lui ait dit qu'il s'était enfui, j'ai voulu la préserver. Elle semblait si heureuse qu'on devienne une famille, et je l'étais aussi un peu parce que je l'aimais...Puis j'ai épousé le roi, ton grand-père...Il... Il... Il était mon bourreaux, mon monstre personnelle... J'étais mal...Emma, tellement mal... Mais Snow, elle ne l'a pas vu, elle était obnubilé par son petit bonheur, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait...,Elle voulait une mère... Elle l'avait eu, ma souffrance importait peu, c'était pas important. Elle ne l'a voyait pas... Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Alors j'ai juste cessé de l'aimer.

Emma ne répondit rien, elle pris juste Regina dans ses bras, lui donnant toute l'affection dont elle avait besoin. Puis dans le silence Regina termina ses pancakes, elle fit du chocolat chaud et du café. Elle prirent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme, entre elles le silence n'étaient pas gênant. Elles ne se sentaient pas dans l'obligation d'avoir une conversation. Regina regarda Emma, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait la même expression qu'Henry lorsqu'il était dans ses pensé. Elle se pencha afin de donner un baiser au lèvres qu'Emma maltraitait par sa réflexion.

-A quoi tu pense ? Murmura Regina.

-J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tu as lancée la malédiction, ce que tu voulais à ce moment là. Dis doucement Emma ne voulant pas plus poussée la brune.

-Ce que je voulais ?Aucun cœur, aucun sentiments. Une vie parfaite où l'amour n'existe pas. Pourquoi vivre avec des sentiments et souffrir chaque seconde? Pourquoi aimer quelqu'un et ce le voir refuser ? Je voulais être heureuse pour une fois. Parce qu'on ne peut que s'auto-satisfaire, les autres finissent tous un jour par te détruire. Ça fait mal, trop mal. Je ne voulais plus avoir de cœur pour pouvoir enfin vivre dans l'ignorance des sentiments. Ne jamais avoir mal, ne jamais souffrir, ne jamais aimer. Et je voulais que tout le monde vivent comme moi. C'était un rêve, mon rêve. Mais c'était impossible. Le problème c'est mon cœur... mon cœur car il est à découvert, exposé à tous les risques qu'il croise. Je ne voulais plus aimer. J'aime dans le vide à chaque fois. Et ça me détruisais de jour en jour. Je haïssais l'amour, plus que tout. Je haïssais de voir les gens heureux et amoureux autour de moi. J'avais envie de les massacrer, mais au lieu de ça j'ai décider de les condamner à la même vie que moi. Et pendant les première années de la malédiction j'ai fait semblant d'être heureuse. Parce que admettre que je ne l'étais pas c'était admettre que la malédiction n'avait servit à rien. J'avais envie de pleurer chaque secondes de ma vie. Depuis la malédiction...non même avant... depuis que... Daniel est mort, j'ai un mal être intérieur... Il est accroché à moi et il ne veut pas partir. Il veut me tuer, me détruire. Je le savais, je le sentais. Puis Henry est arrivé et j'ai aimer à nouveau, je n'étais plus l'Evil Queen, mais simplement Regina, sa « maman », et l'avoir près de moi m'a rempli d'une joie immense...j'ai cru que ce serait éternelle, mais il à grandit et il à vu le mal en moi, l'Evil Queen. Il à vu l'ombre dans mon cœur, les ténèbres et mon passée m'a rattrapé.

-Mais tu as changé tu n'es plus l'Evil Queen, tu es Regina, tu es la mère d'Henry... Tu l'a vu hier, il aurait voulu que tout soit faux, il aurait préférer avoir tord, parce qu'il t'aime et que tu es sa mère. C'est un enfant, il pense que si tu es l'Evil Queen, tu ne peux pas l'aimer, tu ne peux que faire semblant, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'a fait parce que tu aimes, parce que tu as un cœur, et ça ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, tu as fait de mauvaise chose, mais tu peux changer, tu peux redevenir, la personne qui à sauver Snow de la mort...

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer Emma. Les gens vivent à travers des masques, peut être que j'ai toujours vécu à travers un masque, que j'ai toujours été mauvaise, que mes actions c'est mon masque qui tombe. C'est ce que je suis. Une mauvaise personne, je pense que je l'ai toujours été.

-Regina ! Tu as tort, ta mère avait tort. Ils avaient tort. Ils ont tous tort! Écoute, je te vois, je te vois comme tu es. J'aimerais tellement que tout le monde vois ce que je vois, j'aimerais que tu te vois comme je te vois. Je vois que tu as été brisée une fois de trop.

* * *

Je sais que je coupe au mauvais endroit, Désolé. Mais dites moi ce que vous en dites. Bisou Baveux

**Prince Ninou**


	13. Chapitre 13 – On Melancholy Hill

Titre : Mascarade

Note : Ho, on est pas Vendredi mais Lundi, mais c'est bien un nouveau chapitre qui là ! Lucky You! Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous aime bien! Mais surtout parce que le dernier n'était pas tout à fait fini enfaite. Mais j'arrête le blablabla ENJOY!

PS : Le titre est inspiré de la chanson « On Melcancholy Hill » de Gorillaz.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – « On Melancholy Hill »**

_« ...__**If you can't get what you want**__  
__Si tu ne peux avoir ce que tu veux__  
__**Then come with me**__  
__Alors viens avec moi_

**Up on melancholy hill**  
_Sur la collîne de melancolie_  
**Sits a manatee, love**  
_Repose un lamantin, amour_  
**Just looking out for the day**  
_Il suffit juste de regarder vers le jour_  
**When you're close to me**  
_Quand tu es proche de moi_  
**When you're close to me**  
_Quaand tu es proche de moi__... »_

_-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse changer Emma. Les gens vivent à travers des masques, peut être que j'ai toujours vécu à travers un masque, que j'ai toujours été mauvaise, que mes actions c'est mon masque qui tombe. C'est ce que je suis. Une mauvaise personne, je pense que je l'ai toujours été. _

_-Regina ! Tu as tort ta mère avait tort. Ils avaient tort. Ils ont tous tort ! Écoute, je te vois, je te vois comme tu es. J'aimerais tellement que tout le monde vois ce que je vois, j'aimerais que tu te vois comme je te vois. Je vois que tu as été brisée une fois de trop. _

-Emma je crois que tu vois seulement ce que tu as envie de voir.

-Je ne pense pas, je pense être plutôt objective au contraire, j'ai eu la chance de voir en plus de tes mauvais coté, les bons. Je sais ce que tu as fait, comme j'ai dis je ne cautionne pas, mais je pense que tu as assez payé pour toutes ses choses. Je pense qu'il est temps de repartir sur de nouvelle base, faire table raz du passé. Ne répond pas, ceci n'est pas ouvert à discutions. De plus nous avons autre chose à penser, comme te protéger, j'ai réussit à les arrêter hier, mais ils reviendrons, je dois donc être la plus rapide, je vais devoir aller parler à Snow et David.

Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner, elles montèrent à l'étage, dans la cambre de Regina.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir y aller. Murmura Emma

-Je sais... tu peux utiliser la douche dans la chambre d'amis, tu y a laisser des affaires de rechange pour les nuits que tu passe ici.

-...Ouais...euuh...je devrais y aller...Répondit Emma face à Regina les mains sur sa taille.

-Muhhm...

-...J'y arrive pas...je vais devoir te laisser tout à l'heure...et j'ai pas envie de...

-Moi non plus...

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, le baiser s'intensifia, puis tout doucement Emma tira sur la fermeture de la robe de Regina, la fessant tombé au sol et la laissant uniquement vêtue des sous vêtements en dentelle noir.

-Je...Em'...pas prête...marmonna Regina.

-...Je comprend...on peux simplement prendre une douche, tu sais... Répondit la blonde afin de rassurer la brune à moitié nue dans ses bras.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains, se dépouillant de leurs vêtements avec délicatesse. Emma finit de déshabillée Regina avec quelques baiser, dans le cou, sur l'épaule, la clavicule avant d'enlever le soutient gorge, mémorisant le corps de la brune. Puis elle embrassa le ventre, caressant du doigt la ligne du dernier tissu qu'elle portait. Regina, elle avait le souffle coupé, la blonde était partout, elle sentait l'envie d'Emma d'aller plus loin, de ne pas simplement déshabillée, mais aussi de toucher. Emma était maintenant à genou devant elle. Elle tira délicatement sur le bout de tissu qui cachait sa nudité. Une fois le dernier bout de dentelle enlever, ce fut au tour d'Emma. La brune fit exactement les mêmes geste que la blonde. À l'exception près, qu'elle découvrit les cicatrices qui ornait le dos d'Emma, elle les embrassa toutes, comme pour demander pardon. Les cicatrices de Regina n'était pas rester gravé, des maltraitances de sa mère, la magie avait tout supprimé, sauf la cicatrice qui orne sa lèvre. Emma n'avait pas eu cette chance, son corps portait encore les souvenir d'une enfance malheureuse. À la place d'une douche c'est un bain elles ont pris. Elles sont rester un moment assissent dans l'eau, Regina dans les bras d'Emma, profitant ce petit moment d'intimité. Puis une fois lavées, elles sortirent du bain, Regina entoura Emma dans sa propre serviette. elles se séchèrent et s'habillèrent mutuellement. Regina aurait pu se sentir gênée par ce genre d'attention, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle pouvais s'habiller seule, mais c'était Emma qui le fessait. Ce n'était pas anodin, c'était la preuve de leur complicité, de l'avancer de leur relation. De toute la complexité et la profondeur de celle-ci. Ce genre d'attention était en réalité agréable, il apaisait Regina. Lui prélevant tous ses doutes. Une fois Emma prête, Regina était assise au bord du lit. La regardant avec attention sachant que d'ici quelques minutes, elle serait seule dans cette grande maison. Emma s'avança vers elle, plaça un délicat baiser sur lèvres et lui dit

-Je reviendrais.

Sur ses dernière paroles, Emma s'en alla. Emma voulait faire le plus vite possible, à peine partie elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de revenir. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne fusionnelle, mais elle ne pouvais chasser de son esprits cette peur irrationnelle que si elle s'éloigne Regina disparaisse à tout jamais.

* * *

Alors voila ce qui aurait du être la fin du chapitre 12, ce qui fait du chapitre 13 un mini chapitre, un tout petit. Donc don't worry (Be Happy) les prochains seront plus long. . Par contre il n'est pas encore corrigé, comme les précédant, donc je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe, de pluriel ou de frappe...blablabla

Bisou Baveux. j'attends vos réactions avec impatience .

**Prince Ninou**


	14. Post Scriptum

Hey! Alors je ne vais pas vous faire espérez plus longtemps, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction au contraire je compte bien lui donner une suite et une fin!

Mais pas toute suite. J'ai besoin de temps pour certaines raisons. Déjà si il n'y a pas eu de publication récente, c'est simplement que ma mère m'a mis à la porte, Mais! Mais, j'ai récemment obtenu le droit de réintégrer le domicile familiale donc tout vas bien. Ensuite il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre bientôt, parce que je suis en période de partiel , que je passe les rattrapages à la fin du mois... (j'aimerais les réussir si possible) et surtout parce que juste après je part deux à trois mois à l'étranger, je doute que donc avoir la possibilité de poster des chapitres, mais si c'est le cas je le ferais... Bref je vous demande pardon, d'être compréhensif et patient. Bisou baveux

**Prince Ninou**


End file.
